Lena House
by HuddyJenthro
Summary: A one night stand fifteen years ago comes back to haunt House...in the form of a daughter. House's life gets turned upside down when his rather rebellious 'long lost' daughter turns up. HUDDY. House OC father daughter.
1. Chapter 1

"Right…so why are you here

It was exactly five pm and House was leaving after a day of hard work avoiding clinic duty. He got out of the elevator and limped through the lobby towards the exit and his freedom. He started towards his motorbike and saw something he certainly wasn't expecting.

Sitting on his motorbike was a young girl, fifteen of sixteen at most. She had a few bags sitting beside the bike and was busy listening to an ipod.

"I didn't order a kid," House said limped up to the kid on his bike.

"I didn't order a dad," she replied pulling the ipod out of her ears calmly. "Hi, meet your long lost daughter."

House gaped and stared at this kid. How the hell could he have a daughter? Although, it was quite possible one of those one night stands when he was drunk all those years ago…

"What makes you think _I'm _your father?" House asked.

"Well my mom told me my dad was a sarcastic jerk," the girl said, "And he's also a doctor at a hospital in Jersey. I did some research and well…" she gave him a significant look.

"Right…so why are you here?" House asked.

"My mom has a new man, who is totally loaded by the way," the girl said, "He wants to settle down, start a family and all that sap. I'm just an inconvenience in their plan for a perfect new life – a reminder of her mistakes."

"You're not bothered by that?" he asked perplexed. The girl shrugged.

"It was never a close relationship," the girl replied, "she did her stuff and I did mine. I'm just the result of a one night stand years ago. Doesn't bother me, I can't stand her new man anyway."

"I'm just supposed to -,"

"Ever been to Vegas, Dr House? Does a stripper named Crystal ring a bell?" the girl said, "Call her! Here's her number. I don't care, whatever."

House took the number of the card and dialled it on his phone. A smooth voice answered calling herself Crystal.

"Weren't you Tiffany all those years ago?" he said sarcastically.

"I assume Lena found you then," the woman replied.

"No just thought we'd like to re-live the memories," he said sarcastically, "Why are you dumping her on me?"

"Ok," Crystal said, "She's your daughter – your mistake – just as much as mine. She's a good kid. Just give her a place to live and she'll take care of herself."

"You just want me to take care of her and you ditch her?"

"I have a chance at a fresh start with a great man -,"

"Rich apparently too…"

"Look – we're happy and we wanna start a family," Crystal said, "Lena is a reminder of my old life…and what I did."

"That's all she is to you?"

"Look I'll talk to her if she wants. Just look after her, Greg."

The phone cut off.

House looked back at the girl who was sitting on his bike listening to her ipod once again. She smirked at him when he returned.

"She's the real maternal type ain't she?" Lena said sarcastically. This girl was definitely his daughter.

She was tall and skinny with long blonde hair with black streaks on the fringe and tips. She was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt with a band logo on its front. She was sarcastic and had quick wit. She seemed like a smart kid. So very like him. Plus, she had his amazing blue eyes too.

"Yeah," House replied, "Gonna grow with all the little news kids." Lena snorted.

"So…" she said expectantly.

"What…?" House feigned innocence.

"You gonna ditch me or what?"

"Hmm," House pretended to think when the answer was clear – he couldn't but help like this kid…his kid. "I guess I have to take care of you…" he said pretending it to be inconvenient. Lena rolled her eyes.

"I guess we'll need to find you a school too," he said, "How old are you…?"

"You don't remember how long ago…?" Lena raised an eyebrow, "I'm fifteen."

"Right…yeah…"

"Look," she said, "I don't expect you to be the dream-long-lost father. I don't really care. I mean anything's better than with her." She was referring to her mother.

"Good," House said, "Cos I'm not the fatherly type." He lied. He really did feel something for this kid.

"But you still need a school and DNA test…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is that

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. This chapter is for you guys! ******

After their little escapade in the parking lot House had taken Lena back up to his office. He wanted to get a paternity test to verify that she actually was his daughter. Not that there actually was much doubt, he remembered that night in Vegas fifteen years ago. He had been drunk and that stripper was looking hot.

He took her to his office and let her dump her stuff there. She took no time to get settled in. He took some DNA samples from both of them to the lab to run the tests. On his way back to his office, he ran into no other than his very irritated boss, Lisa Cuddy.

"Who is that?" Cuddy said referring to the girl playing with his game boy inside the office.

"Some random who came into my office," House replied. Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Who is she really, House?" she asked. House sighed and looked into her eyes, she'd find out eventually anyway.

"She's my daughter," he replied.

That answer was so utterly unexpected that Cuddy's jaw dropped. She was stunned, lost for words.

"I didn't know you had…" she stammered.

"Neither did I till about ten minutes ago," House shrugged. "She turned up here and said her mom kicked her out to start a family with the new – rich – man."

"That's horrible," Cuddy said looking at the poor girl through the glass.

"Her mom's a stripper," House said, "She sees her as a mistake from years ago. She doesn't want her getting in the way of her new life."

"Yeah she mustn't care if she's leaving the poor kid with you," Cuddy smirked. "Sorry, how old is she?"

"She's fifteen," he replied, "Her name's Lena."

"Your high-score is pathetic," Lena said hanging around the door.

"Lena this is Dr Cuddy…" House said.

"Oh hi," Lena said. "Oh wait, are you his boss?"

"Yes…" Cuddy replied. Lena smirked. "House what did you say?"

"That you're the devil," Lena said smiling, "But that's just cos he thinks you're hot."

Lena swished around the corner leaving a shocked Cuddy and an uncomfortable House. Cuddy turned to face House with her eyebrows raised.

"Ok," House said, "She doesn't know what she's saying."

"Oh right," Cuddy said sarcastically and walked away. House took the opportunity to stare at her ass and grinned. God that kid was observant.

The ducklings looked from House to the girl. The girl was tall and skinny. She had long blonde hair and wore black eyeliner and black jeans with a scrunched black t-shirt. She had crystal blue eyes that matched House's perfectly.

"Er…House?" Cameron said.

"What?" he asked.

"Who is that?"

"You could have asked me directly," Lena said, "I'm Lena …House."

"Oh nice just ruin the suspense," House said.

"You call that suspense," Lena said, "Please – that was the lamest build up ever."

"Oh come on, it was awesome," he retorted. Lena snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Kid," House said, "Cameron, Foreman, Chase. Cameron, Foreman, Chase meet kid."

"Are you gonna stop calling me kid?" she asked.

"No."

House was mulling over what to do with the kid. She was currently sitting in the office joining his fiddling with a PSP or something of the likes. Cameron kept questioning her but was only succeeding in receiving snappy remarks. He couldn't just leave her in the streets…so he'd have to take her to his place at least for tonight. He'd figure out what he would do with her after that.

Maybe he could dump the kid on Cameron, she seemed interested. Or perhaps Cuddy, she wanted a baby right? What a bonus that she was already past the crying and diapers stage. House wasn't the paternal type, and having a kid around the place would ruin his nicely built up routines. No, he'd have to figure something out.

So, after deciding she could stay with him for the night he took her home. On their way out they met Wilson. Wilson had heard from Cuddy that House's supposed kid was with him.

"Er, House," Wilson said just reaching the elevator in time. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nope," House said feigning thoughtfulness. Lena rolled her eyes and introduced herself to Wilson.

"I'm Lena," she said, "His daughter."

"James Wilson," Wilson said offering his hand to her, "House's friend."

"Nice to meet you," Lena said shaking Wilson's outstretched hand. "Though I'm surprised to find he actually has a friend."

"Yeah…" Wilson said, "That comes as a shock to most. He's not that bad though, under the rough exterior."

"Rough is an understatement,"

"Yeah,"

"Well now you two have had a nice chat about me and my understated rough exterior," House said as the elevator doors opened revealing the lobby, "Let's go."

"So I can assume you're not leaving me on the streets?" Lena said as they left the hospital. House didn't reply but just kept on walking. Lena shrugged and followed.

Wilson watched the odd pair leave the hospital. Lena seemed like a nice enough kid…though she did remind him thoroughly of House, which was a major concern. Like it wasn't hard enough having to deal with one House! Yes, this was definitely going to be interesting.

**Yay, second chapter is up! I hope you all liked it. I'm just trying to get past the introductory stuff now so we can get on with some duo House mischief! Reviews keep me motivated…******


	3. Chapter 3

House decided, much to Lena's protests and disappointment, that they should take a cab home seeing as he only had his bike at the hospital

**Okay, here's the next chapter! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you! **

**Enjoy : ) **

House decided, much to Lena's protests and disappointment, that they should take a cab home seeing as he only had his bike at the hospital. They got to his apartment in twenty minutes or so.

House led Lena into his apartment and she dumped her bag on the ground, looking around. House hobbled over to the couch and flopped down on it, flipping the TV on with the remote.

Lena looked around the apartment as she closed the door behind herself. It wasn't large, but not too small either. The living room was cluttered with piles of books and medical journals, an odd sort of organised chaos. In the corner was a large black piano with pearly white keys. It had a couple of empty glasses on top of it, apparently House liked to drink while he played.

Leaning against the wall was an electric guitar, Lena smiled. House, who had been watching her, followed her gaze.

"You play?" he asked indicating the guitar.

"Yeah, I try," she shrugged, "My mom couldn't stand the sound of it in the apartment though…"

"You break it, you die," House said settling back down to watch TV. Lena smiled slightly, she assumed that was her dad's way of saying she could use it if she wanted.

"Er…" Lena said leaning on the side of the couch.

"What?" House asked. "Make yourself at home." He said it with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Well…are you gonna show me my room?" she asked, "Assuming I have one…" she added under her breath.

"Down the hall second door on the right," House said, "Ssh, ad breaks over."

"Aren't you a charming host," Lena grumbled as she picked up her things and went to find her room.

She passed the kitchen on the way and noticed a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. She rolled her eyes; there was probably no eatable food in the fridge either. She continued down the hallway, passing the bathroom, the next room was hers.

Her room was obviously House's spare bedroom. It was a small room with a single bed leaning against the far wall, a desk and a closet. She would have to do something about decoration, but she would deal with that later. This had been nicer than Lena's old room anyway.

Lena quickly unpacked a few things and changed her clothes. She had been travelling for a while and had only had a limited amount of opportunities to change. She went back out to the living room where House was still watching TV on the couch.

"If you can find any un-mouldy food," House said, "You can eat it."

Lena smirked and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge door. It was practically empty apart from a few bottles of beer, a carton of milk and a moulding piece of cheese…or what had used to be cheese. Lena then searched the pantry, where all she found was a packet of cereal.

She shrugged and got the packet out. She also retrieved the milk from the fridge. After sniffing the milk to make sure it wasn't going to kill her, she poured it into a bowl with some of the annoyingly brightly coloured cereal.

Lena took her 'dinner' into the living room and made herself comfortable on the armchair next to the couch. She munched contentedly on her cereal while watching General Hospital recordings with House.

It was an odd picture for anyone who knew House. He certainly hadn't planned on being in this position this morning, watching General Hospital with his illegitimate long lost daughter.

"How did that happen?" Lena voiced a little while later.

"How did what happen?" House asked absently.

"Your leg," she said slowly, "What happened?"

"I just think it makes me look cool to use a cane," he said, "You know, the ladies love it."

"How did you hurt it?" Lena persisted, ignoring his comment.

House said nothing but looked over at her as though considering what to tell her. She was watching him curiously. Her blue eyes a perfect match to his own.

"I had an infarction," he said softly, "Muscle died, so they had to cut it out. Now I get to live in chronic pain and will never run again." He added bitterly.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry I asked…" He frowned at her; this was the first time he had heard her speak without a bite in her voice.

"Although," she said, her bite coming back, "I can understand a little more why you're such an ass."

"Hey," he said, "I was an ass long before this happened!"

"My mom told me you were a jerk," Lena said, "And she was only with you for one drunken night."

"Live with it," House said, "I mean you're the one you ran away from home to seek me out."

"Oh god," she said, "I must have been desperate!"

"Why did you leave?" House asked more seriously.

"Cos my mom -," she said.

"No, but what made you think living with me would be any better?" he cut her off. "You don't even know me. I could have been some psycho serial killer for all you knew."

"You still could be," she smirked, "But…the question is why did you take me in? You don't even know, although it is pretty certain, that I'm your kid. How do you know I'm not just trying to scam you?"

"I asked first," House said.

"Yeah well, I don't feel like answering okay?" she snapped.

They sat in silence for a little while, House deep in thought. Eventually he got up and limped over to the piano and began playing. He played a slow sad tune. Lena got up and sat on the piano seat next to him.

"I never would have pegged you for a classical music guy," she said, but the comment held no sarcasm.

"Do you play?" he asked not taking his eyes off the keys. Lena didn't answer but she placed her fingers delicately on the pearly white keys and joined him.

**Yay chapter three! **

**Btw, I don't actually know if House's real apartment has a spare bedroom but it sort of doesn't work too well without one…so work with me here! **

**I hope you all liked it. Lena's settling in nicely I think. : ) **

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! **

**Cassy **


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, father dearest

**Yes, at last! The next instalment of Lena House! Yay, I finally finished the chapter. Okay, I really enjoyed writing this chappie…don't know why…**

**Anyway…to everyone who reviewed this is for you guys! **

**Enjoy! **

"Yo, father dearest!" Lena called, "its ten o'clock…shouldn't you be at work or something?"

"Go away," House grumbled absently swatting the air near his bed. Lena smirked and walked out of the room.

House continued grumbling as he dragged himself out of bed. His leg was in agony, as usual in the mornings, so he popped a Vicodin pill. He stumbled into the bathroom and into the shower to wake himself up. After his shower he dressed in his usual crumpled shirt over a t-shirt and jeans and went into the living room.

"I see you're not exactly a morning person," Lena commented.

"Oh shut up junior," House snapped back. Lena raised her hands in mock surrender.

"So…are you actually going to work?" she asked.

"It has been known to happen," he replied.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"What and totally blow my reputation?" House said sarcastically. "Fine, I guess I can't have you here trashing the place." He sighed at last.

"Good," she said standing up, "cos I was planning on trashing the place tomorrow night."

She smiled sweetly as she walked out of the door. House grinned and followed her, though not so gracefully. He led her to his hardly used car, ever since he got the bike he has no real need for it. Lena looked slightly disappointed that they weren't taking the bike.

"So what is it you actually do at this hospital?" Lena asked pulling her legs up to her chest as he started the car.

"Ah duh," he said, "Diagnostics. You know…it kind of says it on the office door."

"Oh nice," she said, "So you just diagnose people?"

"I diagnose people when no one else can," he said arrogantly.

"Someone's full of themself…" Lena muttered under her breath.

"What?" he smirked.

"Nothing," she coughed. "What about your lady friend who you were drooling all over yesterday?"

"I was not drooling!" House said defensively. "Okay, maybe I was…but have you seen her funbags?" Lena coughed and raised her eyebrows.

"Um…aren't you supposed to be setting a good example?" Lena said.

"If you were looking for a good role model you got the wrong person," he smirked back.

"Whatever," she shrugged, "But you are totally into her."

"I am not!"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"You're so immature," she sighed.

"Am not" he whined. Lena rolled her eyes but also laughed.

"Come on," House said, "We're here. Lets get up to my office quickly and hope that Cuddy hasn't realised I'm not here yet."

Lena couldn't help but laugh at him as he peeked into the doors before entering and the way he looked around fearfully as he walked inside. He was like a naughty little boy trying to avoid being caught. She followed in a less paranoid manor. Lena spotted Dr Cuddy, who was talking to a nurse at the station and hadn't noticed House, who was currently trying to sneak towards the elevators.

"Hey why are you sneaking? Trying to avoid someone?" Lena called out loudly with a smirk. Cuddy turned to see House half way inside the elevator. She approached him with her hands on her hips.

"House!" she yelled, "You're almost two hours late! You can make up for the clinic hours you've missed right now!"

"Aw but mom," House whined. "It's not my fault. Have you ever tried dragging a teenager out of bed in the morning?"

"Me?" Lena scoffed. "I was the one dragging you out of bed!" Cuddy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Clinic," she said, "Now."

"Yes mistress," House grumbled.

Lena decided that she'd go and crash in her dad's office for a while and went up in the elevators. She remembered where it was from the previous day. She entered the office and saw his three ducklings sitting around the table.

"Does House think we're babysitters now?" Foreman asked bitterly.

"What makes you think I need babysitting?" Lena hissed, "Maybe I'm the one sent to baby sit you." Chase tried to hide a grin.

"Is House…is he…" Cameron stammered.

"Is he actually keeping me?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, "I have no idea. If you ask him, tell me what he says. Do you guys actually do any work around here or are you just here to look pretty?"

"Excuse me," Cameron said taken aback.

"You're excused," Lena said absently. "Do you guys do anything fun around here?"

"Um, this is a hospital," Cameron said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Lena sighed, "But that doesn't mean it has to be totally depressing! I mean the patients would die of boredom!"

"How come House never mentioned you before?" Cameron asked ignoring Lena's comments.

"Do you think he tells you everything?" Lena snapped. God this woman was getting on her nerves. "Maybe he doesn't feel compelled to share every tiny detail of his life with you." Chase laughed but a glare from Cameron shut him up.

"Oh I know!" Lena said. "Let's play truth or dare!" Cameron groaned.

"We're working," she said.

"Doesn't look like it," Lena scoffed, "Come on, you're not scared are you?"

Cameron and the others reluctantly agreed to play a game of truth or dare with this kid.

"Okay I'll go first," she said, "Chase, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered quickly.

"Hmm…" Lena said thoughtfully, "Okay, how many hair products do you use to keep it looking that silky?" Chase blushed.

"I don't…" he murmured, "Just shampoo…and conditioner…Foreman, truth or dare?" he quickly added to get the attention off him.

"Dare," Foreman said, Lena whistled in approvement.

"I dare you to…" Chase began thoughtfully, "come to work tomorrow wearing a bright orange shirt." Foreman groaned, House would never let him live this down.

"Truth or dare, Cameron?" he asked.

"Truth," she said. Lena whispered something to Foreman and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a crush on House?" he said. It was Cameron's turn to blush and she turned a deep shade of red.

"No," she mumbled, Chase gave her a look and she added, "Maybe a little…"

"I knew it!" Lena laughed.

"Truth or dare?" Cameron added to Lena.

"Truth," Lena said without thinking. Cameron looked smug.

"Why have you all of a sudden moved here and why haven't you ever been here before?" Cameron asked. Lena glared.

"I'm here because my mom is getting married and doesn't want me there ruining it," Lena said through gritted teeth. "I have never been here before because House didn't know about me until yesterday."

"Oh," Cameron said a little apologetically. Lena crossed her arms and stood up.

"Happy now," Lena said, "I'm going to go and find something eat." She sighed as she stood up. She left the room leaving the three ducklings to gossip.

**Okay the ending is pretty abrupt…but still…will continue on from this point in the next chapter. So I had a little Cameron bashing going on there, but hey. **

**Please review!! ) **

**Cassy **


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, I have got to say thanks for all the lovely reviews I've been getting

**Okay guys, I have got to say thanks for all the lovely reviews I've been getting. You guys rock, I love you all! **

**I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter!! **

**Okay, so I'm going to add some Lena/Cuddy moments (thanks to Hannah Judas) so there should be some of that coming up. : ) **

Lena left her father's office leaving the ducklings to gossip and went to find something to eat. House's apartment wasn't exactly brimming with food…well not eatable food anyway. She assumed the cafeteria was somewhere downstairs and found it eventually, after interrogating a few nervous nurses on the way down.

She was standing in the cafeteria when she realised she didn't actually have any money. She looked around trying to think of a cunning plan. Perhaps she could pretend she was some now orphaned child with no home...her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She swung around to face Dr Wilson her father's best and possibly only friend.

"Hey Lena," he said cheerfully, "You look a little lost."

"Oh hey Wilson," she said grinning, "I just realised that I have no money. I left it all upstairs with my things."

"Oh its okay," Wilson said kindly, "I'll get you something to eat. I know House would probably forget that kids actually need to be fed."

"Thanks," Lena said smiling sweetly. That was easy, she hadn't even needed to be manipulative, now she understood why this guy was actually friends with her dad.

Wilson bought a chicken salad and juice and Lena got some potato crisps and a can of soda. They went and sat down at a table together. Lena sat with her legs crossed on her chair and studied Wilson curiously. Wilson watched Lena in a similar manner.

"You know you look a little like your father," Wilson told her.

"I hadn't noticed," Lena shrugged. "You're the Head of Oncology right?"

"Yep," Wilson replied, "So is House actually going to find you a school and let you live with him?"

"I suppose," Lena replied, "I mean it's only been like a day since he found out. I think it needs to set in a little more…maybe he'll freak out later and ditch me."

"I don't think so," Wilson said, "I mean House may be a jerk, but he wouldn't just leave you out on the streets."

"I guess," she said though she was still unsure, "You know him better than me."

Lena and Wilson continued eating and talking. Occasionally, Lena would lean over and steal some of Wilson's food. This was a trait that made her even more similar to her father in Wilson's eyes; he continued noticing little things about her that were so House-like. Wilson's pager beeped furiously and he quickly and apologetically hurried away.

Lena found herself liking this guy. He was nice to her and he seemed like a happy person, not anything like what she would expect one of her father's friends to be like.

She decided to go and explore the hospital. She went to the clinic where she saw caught a glimpse of House playing with his PSP in an empty exam room. Lena chuckled to herself and went over to the nurse's station. She grabbed a red lollipop and stuck it in her mouth.

"Is it true that you're Dr House's kid?" one of the braver nurses said to her.

"Yep," Lena replied.

"But how come no one's heard of you before?" the nurse said wide eyed. Lena looked around conspiratorially.

"I'm the result of a scandalous affair," she whispered dramatically, "and I've been raised in secret from the hospital for fifteen years because no one can know who my parents are." The nurse gasped, she was hanging off Lena's every word.

"Who's your mother then?" the nurse asked. Lena raised her eyebrows and smirked.

She got up and walked away trying to contain her laughter as the nurse stared after her. She had overheard enough rumours during the day to make out that at least half the staff thought that House and Cuddy were sleeping together. She also knew that the nurses would probably make up some juicy gossip story about her being the long lost daughter of those two.

Lena loitered around the other nurse's stations listening for gossip and rumours. She picked up quite a bit about the hospital and the doctors.

"Do you know where you father is?" Cuddy asked storming past her. Lena, who had been lurking around listening to the nurse's chatter, jumped at the sound of Cuddy's voice.

"Oh yeah," Lena said, a plan forming in her mind, "I saw him going into the janitor's closet on the floor above us."

Cuddy nodded her thanks and set out on her way to drag House out. Lena darted away. She needed to find House quickly and lure him to the closet somehow if her plan was going to work.

She ran upstairs and found him sitting on a bench playing his much loved PSP. She grinned evilly, this was going to be easier than she thought.

"Hello daddy dearest," she said innocently, "That lady doctor of yours is headed this way with the intent on kicking your sorry butt down to clinic again. It seems she caught on that you weren't actually seeing patients as the queue just got longer."

House looked a little panicked but composed himself in a flash. He got up and hobbled off, to Lena's delight, in the direction of the janitor's closet. He turned back and grinned at her.

"You can stay."

**Okay, so the chapter was a little short but I wanted to end it there. It'll pick up again from the spot I left off. It didn't exactly turn out the way I'd initially planned it to, but I hope you like it anyway so let me know what you think! **

**Hehe, totally psyched, Huddy closet time (in case you hadn't figured that part out already). **

**Do not fear! There shall be some Lena/Cuddy bonding soon, I've already planned that out. And of course, there will be Foreman's orange shirt to come too! **

**: ) **

**Cassy **


	6. Chapter 6

House continued to hobble off in the direction of the janitor's closet

**Here's the next chapter, at last! I'm really sorry for the wait for this one guys, but I've been swamped with school work recently and haven't had much time to write. I hope you're all still interested. **

House continued to hobble off in the direction of the janitor's closet. He had just shut the door behind him when Cuddy rounded the corner, looking furious. Lena stayed out of Cuddy's way inconspicuously, watching with glee as the woman flung open the door of the janitor's closet and entered.

Lena quickly hurried over to the nurse's station and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She hastily locked the closet door, not believing her luck when she noticed it could only be unlocked from the outside. She then scribbled 'Do not disturb' on the piece of paper and stuck it on the door. That should keep them in there for a while.

Lena smirked as she heard yelling from inside as Cuddy was presumably telling House off for missing clinic duty. She rushed away putting on an innocent face.

Lena was wandering the corridors pondering over what other havoc she could wreak when she realised she was outside her father's office again. She noticed her father's three little minions still inside and decided to mess with them a little more. After all, she had nothing to do until House and Cuddy finally managed to find their way out.

"Okay," Lena said entering the break room, "Seriously, do you guys never work?"

"Well we don't have any cases at the moment," Foreman replied. "And House seems to have disappeared."

"We can't find Cuddy either," Cameron said frowning, "Usually she'd have found him by now."

"Yeah…no idea where they could have gotten to," Lena said shiftily.

"House you have clinic duty now!" Cuddy yelled as soon as she entered the janitor's closet.

House jumped slightly, not expecting her to find him so quickly. He couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy she looked when she was angry though.

"Have you put some sort of tracking device on me?" he frowned, "Cos I'm sure that's against at least one law." Cuddy opened her mouth to retort when House cut in. "Oh, and don't pull that 'following the scent of arrogance' crap again." Cuddy smirked.

"Clinic," Cuddy said in a dangerous tone, "Now."

House sighed dramatically and pretended to surrender. He limped to the door, which had slammed when Cuddy had walked in, and tried to push it open. He frowned when it didn't budge and tried pushing it again.

"House," Cuddy said tiredly, "If this is some other kind of stunt of yours -,"

"It's stuck," House said with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What?" Cuddy asked, "How can it be…?" House's face broke into a grin.

"I knew that girl was up to something," he said to himself. "Looks like it's just you and me for a while, Cuddles." Cuddy frowned and rolled her eyes.

House glanced over at a frustrated Cuddy who was staring at the door as if that alone would make it open. He had to admit, that if looks could kill the door probably would have melted by now under the sheer intensity of her stare. It had been about fifteen minutes since they had figured out they were locked in. Cuddy had spent most of that time pacing.

"Relax, Cuddy," he said casually. "Someone will notice we're missing soon. Well, they'll notice _you're _missing soon."

"Yeah," Cuddy retorted bitterly, "Because the first place anyone would look would be a janitor's closet."

"Someone's a little cranky," he said, "Got up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Shut up, House," she said, "I, unlike you, have work to do. I can't spend all day lurking in janitor's closets."

"I wasn't lurking," he said defensively.

"Yeah, you were just doing inventory," she rolled her eyes.

"I was avoiding you actually…" he replied. She shot him a look which made him shut up.

"You must be happy to be missing clinic duty and actually have an excuse," she said.

"Not at all," he said pretending to be outraged, "I'm appalled at your assumption. There's nothing I enjoy more than spending my day in the clinic diagnosing sniffles."

"That's why you always avoid it," she snapped back.

"I just get a kinky thrill out of you chasing me," he said in a low voice as he took a step closer to her.

Cuddy felt her skin tingle and her hair stand up as House closed the distance between them. He was close now, so close. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating off him. She licked her lips nervously.

House was watching her intensely. He took another step closer to her, his body now practically pressed against hers. She tried to step backwards but found only wall. House brushed his hand up against her thigh and she trembled involuntarily. He ran his fingers over her leg and hip; Cuddy gulped and closed her eyes.

His mouth was tantalizingly close to hers now. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers, barely even touching. Cuddy followed his lips as he pulled back. House smirked slightly. Cuddy momentarily forgot that this was House as she felt his lips crash down on hers. She moaned into the kiss and deepened it, feeling House's tongue find its way into her mouth.

Very suddenly, the door swung open. Cuddy sprung away from House guiltily as she regained her composure. A stunned nurse stood in the doorway looking from Cuddy to House.

"I…uh…" the nurse said nervously. "Sorry." She blushed. "I didn't realise you were…busy." She walked away leaving an awkward silence in her wake.

Cuddy hurried out of the closet, not able to look House in the eye. He limped after her, pissed that they had been interrupted just when it was getting good. He couldn't help but long for the taste of Cuddy on his lips again. Cuddy rushed away without so much as a backward glance in his direction. He stood for a minute just staring regretfully after her as she left.

He looked at the ground near the door and noticed a white piece of paper lying there. His face cracked into a grin as he saw 'Do not disturb' written on it.

**Took me ages to write that! Let me know what you think. Do not fear, there shall be Lena/Cuddy bonding time soon! I just needed to finish this day up first, which is taking a long time. **

**Cassy **


	7. Chapter 7

"Well you look very happy, my dear father," Lena smirked as he hobbled into his office

**Aren't you all lucky? I felt guilty for not updating in a while with the previous chapter that I though you all deserved another to make up for it! I've had so much work to do lately but I also need something to keep me sane…so here you go, don't you feel special? **

**I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing this so far, I love you! It's your reviews that keep me going, they make me smile. It's always good to have feedback so you know what people want and what they're thinking of it so far. **

**Anyway, I'll stop talking now and let you get to the story. **

"Well you look very happy, my dear father," Lena smirked as he hobbled into his office. She was sitting back on his chair playing her PSP. "Would there be any reason for that? One involving a certain lady doctor…"

"What," House sniped back, "Did you think we'd fall into each other's arms and made passionate love all because we got locked in a janitor's closet?"

"So much for the good mood," Lena said, "I guess Dr Cuddy didn't fall into your arms then?" She was fishing for a reaction.

House ignored Lena's last comment and limped to his desk. He sat down and grabbed his over-large-red-grey tennis ball and looked deep in thought. Lena watched him thoughtfully. She couldn't tell whether this was a good or a bad sign. Either way she was determined to see them together.

"House," Cameron said poking her head into his office door, "We have a case." House looked up as soon as she said 'case' and he quickly followed her to the break room to brainstorm. Lena curiously followed, interested to see her father at work.

"Oh my god," Lena gasped dramatically, "You guys actually do work?" Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Can't you go and whine to someone else?" House snapped at her. His white-board marker was perched in one hand and a look of deep thought on his face.

"Are you sick of me already?" Lena pouted. She left the office anyway.

Lena strolled down to the clinic thinking of how she could amuse herself. It was getting a little late and a lot of the doctors were going home. She found herself standing outside Cuddy's office, staring at the doors.

She could see Dr Cuddy inside doing paperwork, she looked like she was busy. Lena felt hesitant to enter, and she didn't know why. She had never been concerned about interrupting or pissing anyone off before. She couldn't understand. In the middle of her internal debate, Cuddy looked up and noticed Lena, she smiled at the young girl. Lena was saved from her decision and entered the office.

"Good evening, Lena," Cuddy said still smiling. "What can I help you with?"

"Um," Lena said trying to think of a good excuse, she sat down on one of the chairs opposite Cuddy in the mean time. "I'm not really sure." She sighed.

Cuddy was curious about this kid. She was definitely House's daughter they didn't need a DNA test to confirm that. She was so much like him in personality and she also had his eyes. She seemed like a nice girl though; it was like she was hiding something behind her sarcastic and troublesome exterior.

"Is House working on his case?" Cuddy asked. She was still slightly flushed from her earlier encounter with House and was making a point of avoiding him.

"Yeah, he was when I left," Lena said. "It's so weird. One minute he'll be all sarcastic and snappy and the next he'll be deep in thought about how to save this patient's life."

"He likes the puzzle," Cuddy replied. "He thrives off puzzles."

Lena didn't know how she was supposed to respond to this so she said nothing. The two of them sat in silence for a minute. It wasn't an awkward or rigid silence though, it was a comfortable one. Lena felt at ease around Cuddy, all of her earlier doubts had melted away.

"What are you running away from?" Cuddy asked suddenly. Lena was thrown by the question.

"I…I'm not running away from anything," she replied.

"Lena," Cuddy said raising her eyebrows, "You tracked House down and showed up here unannounced with little explanation. You're obviously hiding from something."

"I'm not hiding from anything," Lena said defiantly, "My mother didn't want me there. That's all."

"So you left Las Vegas," Cuddy said disbelievingly, "All because you mother was remarrying?"

"She never wanted me," Lena huffed, "She always just left me to do my thing. She didn't even notice if I didn't come home for days on end."

Cuddy decided to ignore that fact that Lena didn't go home for days on end for the moment. Lena was obviously a little troubled and had been affected by her upbringing. The girl wasn't just going to spill out all her secrets and pains to her right away. Cuddy got the feeling that Lena just needed to be shown a little help and compassion and she felt the need to give it, seeing as House most certainly wouldn't.

"So why leave now?" Cuddy prodded a little more. "Why all of a sudden did you decide to find your father?"

"Never really though about it before," Lena shrugged off the question. "So what's the deal between House and Wilson? I mean…how can Wilson put up with him?"

Cuddy knew that pushing the girl further wouldn't help, so she gave up for now. Cuddy told Lena a little more about Wilson, House and his ducklings. Lena shared with Cuddy some of the bits of gossip she had picked up being around the hospital all day. Cuddy found herself growing fonder of this girl.

Lena couldn't help but like Cuddy. She felt a strange pang deep down. Growing up, Lena had never known the sort of motherly love you heard about. She had been left to fend for herself virtually from the time she could walk and talk. She had grown accustomed to this and she and her mother had a system that worked. But being here, at the hospital, gave Lena a sense of what she had missed out on. It also gave her a sense of belonging. There were people here who talked to her and made her feel like she was a part of something. She couldn't help but smile.

**Okay so I thought I needed to get some Lena angst in there for good measure. ; ). **

**Hopefully you enjoyed it. I just sort of started writing it and it flowed, it wasn't how I planned it but hey, whatever. I've decided that Cuddy will also be involved with Lena…a girl needs a mother figure right? winks But, seriously, tell me what you think! **

**Cassy **


	8. Chapter 8

Cuddy and Lena talked for a while

**Sorry for the long time between updates guys, I'm trying! So anyway here's the next chapter! **

**OMG less than a month until season five! I'm so excited! **

**Anyway…back to the story…**

Cuddy and Lena continued talking for a while. Eventually, House hobbled into Cuddy's office. He seemed slightly surprised to see Lena there talking to Cuddy but quickly regained his composure.

"Trying to use her as a spy already, Cuddles?" House asked.

"Oh no," Cuddy jabbed back, "I signed Wilson up for that job years ago."

"He would never rat me out," House replied.

"Really," Cuddy smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe he would," House rolled his eyes, "But Wilson is such a girl. He just loves gossip."

"Shouldn't you be saving your patients life?" Cuddy said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as memories of their closet time earlier that day flooded back.

"Did already," House said waving a hand dismissively, "Easy case. Stupid patient thought his rash wasn't a relevant symptom. Turns out it was."

"Why are you here, House?" Cuddy sighed. She shifted in her seat as he stared at her.

"Collecting my daughter," House said. "Unless you'd rather keep her cos I have no problem with that."

"Hey!" Lena said frowning. She knew House was lying though, as he had been surprised to see her there in the first place. "I'm right here you know!"

"Yeah, Dr Cuddy, there are children present! You'd better cover up the twins." House said in mock seriousness. House leaned forwards a little, obviously leering at her breasts.

"Maybe I should give the two of you some time alone," Lena said getting up.

"No," Cuddy said sharply, "House…I, er, think you'd better get Lena home. It is getting late."

She really did not want to be alone with House right now. She may not be able to control herself or the burning desire that had been building up since that afternoon.

"Aw but mom," House whined childishly. "It was just starting to get fun."

"Go home, House," Cuddy said dryly, standing up so that she could pack up her things for the night.

"Fine," he said sighing dramatically. "Move it kid or you're getting left behind."

House turned around and limped to the door. Lena sighed and followed with a roll of her eyes.

"Night, Cuddy," she said as she left the office.

"Goodnight, Lena," Cuddy called after her.

Cuddy was packing up her things and House turned back as he was shutting the door. He glanced in her direction and gave an almost regretful look before hobbling after his daughter.

"So do you always work this late?" Lena asked casually as they walked to the car.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" House said mockingly. Lena rolled her eyes, which was fast becoming a new habit for her.

"Do you always avoid giving answers?" she said back to him as they left the hospital.

"Only when I don't want to answer the question," he said as if it were obvious.

"Right," she said, "So why is working late such a touchy subject for you?"

"Well if it were touchy," he replied, "I wouldn't tell you, would I?"

"But I'm your beloved and trustworthy daughter," she said smiling sweetly at him.

They reached his barely ever used car and got inside. House drove in the direction of his apartment and they sat in silence for a short time. Lena decided to try and provoke some sort of reaction from him about Cuddy.

"So how long have you known Cuddy?" she asked trying to act casual.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just wondering," she shrugged. "I mean…do you make it common practice to get locked in closets with all your bosses, or just the hot ones?"

"Oh definitely just the hot ones," he replied, "Otherwise it'd be boring, nothing good to look at, you know?"

"Yeah…" Lena said, "So, what exactly did happen with you two in the closet? Just looking…or was there a little touching going on too?"

"You're not very subtle are you?" he said, it was more of a statement than a question. Lena gave a slight smile and shrugged.

"Come on," she said, "You don't mean to tell me that all you two did was talk? Please, I've seen the way you look at her and the way the two of you bicker."

"So fighting equals affection now?" House said.

"Fine ignore the issue," Lena said and crossed her arms. "But its not gonna go away."

They sat in silence for a while longer. House pretended to focus on the roads while really he couldn't get what Lena had said out of his head. His mind kept wandering back to that tantalizing memory of him and Cuddy stuck in a janitor's closet together. That damn nurse...!

"I suppose you need to go to school," he said glancing over at Lena.

"Does that mean you're going to let me stay with you then?" Lena asked hopefully.

"You do go to school right?" he said, "You don't just wander around annoying people all day?" Lena didn't reply but shot him a glare.

"I'll get Wilson to find a school for you," House mumbled more to himself than to her. Lena still didn't reply.

"Fine ignore the issue," House threw her words back at her, "But school isn't gonna go away."

**Okay, so plot wise nothing much really happened there…except them driving home. A lot of dialogue going on here though…**

**Lol, there was a tiny bit of nurse bashing from House seeing as she interrupted his play time with Cuddy. : P**

**Do not fear! There shall be Foreman's orange shirt in the future and Huddy in there too somewhere... in case you haven't picked up on the fact that Lena is oh so subtly trying to get House and Cuddy together…well that would be sad if you didn't. **

**I'll stop rambling now…**

**Push that little purple button like I know you want to and review! **

**Love**

**Cassy **


	9. Chapter 9

House had slumped into the couch and watched TV almost as soon as they entered his apartment

**Yay, at last, the next chapter! Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed last chapter. I LOVE YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

House had slumped onto the couch and watched TV almost as soon as they entered his apartment. Lena was tired and decided to try and get some sleep. She mainly ended up lying in her bed staring at the ceiling and mulling about her talk with Cuddy.

Memories of Las Vegas came flooding back to her mind. She saw a sad and lonely little girl waiting for her mother after school, proudly wanting to show off her 'A'. That was when she was young and oh so naïve. She had grown all too used to fending for herself. She had spiralled into a reckless and self-destructive abyss and mixed with the never ending party Vegas had to offer she had become wild.

She had hung out with all the wrong people and become involved in things she just wanted to leave behind. Her teacher's didn't know what to do with her and her mother certainly didn't care. Perhaps that is what had made her such a troublesome kid. Or perhaps it was just in her genes.

Slowly, Lena managed to drift off into a troubled sleep. Her mind was still plagued with painful memories.

Huddy

House, for lack of better options, had taken Lena with him to the hospital again the next day. She didn't mind. In fact, she loved spending time at the hospital. Thoughts of her previous night's mulling were pushed into the back of her mind. Today, her focus was operation 'get House and Cuddy together'…she really needed to think of a better name.

She had opted to wear a dark grey Red Jumpsuit Apparatus t-shirt with her skinny leg black jeans. She also wore black and white chequered vans and several black wristbands. Her blonde hair was straightened and hung down around her shoulders. She had also had enough time this morning to highlight her bright blue eyes with her favourite black eyeliner.

Lena followed House up to his office. He entered the break room where his three ducklings were busy doing medical crosswords. He was about to go into his office when he did a double take.

"My bubbly personality not enough to _brighten _the room for you anymore?" he said mockingly, "Didn't you think you stood out enough? Or did your pimp just want to make you look more interesting?"

He was referring to the result of Foreman's dare the previous day. The fellow was wearing a bright orange shirt. Lena, who was standing in the doorway, smirked triumphantly.

"You might wanna be careful," House said with fake seriousness, "Someone might mistake you for a Satsuma and try to juice you." Foreman just rolled his eyes while Chase chuckled softly.

"Do we have a case?" Cameron asked dutifully.

"Way to suck the fun out of the moment," Lena snapped before House got the chance to cut Cameron down. Cameron just glared at Lena.

"I'm guessing this," House pointed to Foreman's shirt, "Is your doing?" He asked Lena.

"I may have had something to do with it," Lena said vaguely, ignoring Cameron's pathetic attempt to intimidate her.

House's ears pricked up as he heard the familiar clicking of heels. Cuddy emerged in the doorway a few seconds later. He noticed appreciatively that she was wearing a lovely low cut black top.

"House," she said placing her hands on her hips, "You still have three hours of clinic duty." She was about to add something when she noticed Foreman's orange shirt and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to know. House, just get your clinic hours done."

With that she left the office. House watched her walk away as she swayed her hips in the most tantalizing way. Did she realize how much of a tease she was?

House went into his office and lazily positioned himself in his recliner. He retrieved his PSP from his backpack and proceeded to play. The three ducklings hadn't actually expected him to do what he was told and just went back to doing their crosswords.

Lena grew quickly bored of watching Chase struggle with seventeen across. It was obviously lupus. She decided to pay her father's friend a little visit.

She walked casually to Wilson's office and slipped inside. He was doing paperwork and hadn't noticed her come in.

"Has anyone ever told you your office is freakishly clean?" she commented. He jumped slightly but then relaxed again when he noticed who it was.

"Hi Lena," he said.

"Hey," she replied as she sat in one of the chair's opposite his desk.

"I'll assume House has sent you here to spy on me or something," Wilson mused.

"Nope," Lena said putting her legs up on his desk and playing with one of his pens. "I came here all by my little self."

"I didn't mean to imply…" he said, flustered.

"I know," she smiled, "It's just too easy. So what's up in the world of cancer?"

"Um," he said, "Not much…House called me last night, he told me to find you a school."

"Trust him to load it on someone else," Lena said rolling her eyes, "I would have bet on Cameron, although she'd probably just whine about why she wasn't working. Besides, I'd probably end up at some school for saving kittens or something."

"You shouldn't be so harsh on her," Wilson said.

"Okay," Lena said raising her hands in mock defeat, "So what wonderful hall of learning shall I be attending?"

"Well I came up with a few possibilities," Wilson said shuffling through some papers.

"Wait," Lena said, "You actually _did research_? House really does rely on you, doesn't he?"

"I guess so," Wilson said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Wilson was saved any more discomfort by the shrill beeping of his pager. He apologized and rushed off to his appointment.

Lena waited until he was gone and then picked up the stack of files he had printed off about schools. She flipped through them stonily. She was not going to some academy for stuck up little snobs.

**Okay, so there we go. **

**Sorry if Wilson seemed like a bit of a pushover there with the whole school thing, but it was necessary. I didn't mean to, I love Wilson! **

**Still to come, more Lena/Cuddy bonding…also more House/Lena father-daughter bonding…with some Cameron bashing thrown in there for good measure, you have been warned! **

**AND **

**Lena shall go to school. XD **

**Oh, and of course, House/Cuddy 'bonding'. ; ) **

**3 **

**Cassy**

**You know you want to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

"I am not getting dressed up for those stuck up snobs

**Yay, it's the holidays!! Not for Lena though. **

**Here's the next instalment!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

"I am not getting dressed up for those stuck up snobs!" Lena said scrunching up her nose. She shifted slightly; she was currently sitting on the bench waiting for the toaster to pop.

"Good," House said grabbing a pop-tart as the toaster finally popped, "Cos neither am I."

"Good," Lena replied biting into her own pop-tart and jumping down from the bench to go and get changed.

House wore his usual: jeans with a t-shirt and crumpled blue shirt. Lena wore a black 'Boys Like Girls' band t-shirt and her beloved black jeans.

House and Lena were having an appointment with the Assistant Principle of Princeton Academy. It was one of the schools Wilson had picked out. Lena had protested fiercely, but was eventually forced into it. They were actually very lucky to be considered at all, seeing as the school year had already begun.

They left his apartment slightly later than they should. They passed by his motorcycle on their way out.

"Can we go on that?" Lena asked hopefully.

"No," House replied limping over to his car. Lena looked disappointed but smiled again.

"Can I drive?" she asked.

"You're too young," he pointed out.

"You're no fun," she pouted getting into the passenger side of the car.

"Letting you drive a car," House said, "Would be like giving a hyper-active three year old explosives."

"Are you comparing me to a hyper-active three year old?" she asked. House grinned.

They fought over the radio station a little before settling on one they both agreed to. Lena started playing her game boy while he drove. They arrived at the school twenty minutes later.

Lena sighed as she got out of the car. It was, no doubt, a grand school. From what she could see, it was old fashioned with many arches and columns. That's exactly what she didn't want though. The last thing she needed was being forced into a group of spoiled rich kids.

They entered through the main entrance and then into the main office. A receptionist greeted them. They were told to wait until the Assistant Principle called them in.

Lena sat down on one of the chairs. She crossed her legs and retrieved her game boy again to continue playing while House also played his. They were an odd sight, but looked more like father and daughter than ever.

The Assistant Principle came out to call them in and noticed the odd couple. They truly looked like they fit well together as father and daughter. They seemed so alike.

"I'm Neil Wilkerson," he said getting House's attention, "The Assistant Principle here at Princeton Academy." Neil Wilkerson was a tall well built man with light brown hair and brown eyes.

Lena muttered something under her breath about him even having a fancy name but was shut up by House's glare.

"Greg House," House replied, ignoring his extended hand.

"Please," Mr Wilkerson said, "Do come into my office and get seated."

They all entered his office. It was, of course, fancy with a great mahogany desk and leather chairs. Mr Wilkerson took his seat behind the desk and Lena and House sat opposite him. Lena was watching the guy curiously.

"So," Mr Wilkerson said, taking in the slightly unconventional pair, "You must be Lena."

Lena continued staring at him and raised an eyebrow at his obvious question.

"Well," he continued, "I'm glad you've shown interest in sending Lena here. I'm sure you know all about the school already."

"Eh, they're all the same to me," House said, "You can skip the self promotion part, though."

"Ok…right," Mr Wilkerson said. "Now, we don't usually except transfer students this late in the semester. But, I think we can make an exception. We do have an opening, after all."

"Yippee for me," Lena said with anything but enthusiasm.

"Looking at your record," he said slightly confused now, "I can see you're a very bright student. Though, there seem to be some behavioural issues…"

"About a third of the stuff it says in there isn't true," she said.

"And the other two-thirds?" Mr Wilkerson said, amused. Lena shrugged but grinned a little. "I'm sure with a little discipline you'll do fine. Our school, after all, is well known for our excellence in behaviour of students."

"I look forward to it," Lena said sarcastically.

"Your pedigree is excellent," Mr Wilkerson tried not to be fazed by her running commentary. "Your father is world renowned doctor…grandfather was a marine."

"My mother's a stripper," Lena added, "If you're so interested in pedigree." House smirked at the look on the guy's face.

"Well…" Mr Wilkerson stammered, "Pedigree isn't everything. Children aren't their parents."

They continued talking for a short while about the school and such. Lena grew annoyed that her constant remarks weren't enough to get this guy to kick them out. House had figured out what she was trying to do and found amusement in her frustration at this guy's patience.

"So," Mr Wilkerson finished up, "I'd like you to fill in the forms that my secretary will give you on your way out. Lena, you can start on Monday."

"Wait," House said, "You're actually accepting her? Cos you know you can't take it back once she's here."

"We'd love to have Lena here, Dr House," Mr Wilkerson said. House gave him a look as if to say 'you're crazy.'

He stood up to shake hands with House, who reluctantly did so. House and Lena went out to the office waiting area to fill in forms. Mr Wilkerson watched them go.

Neil Wilkerson had never met an odder couple. Dr House was arrogant and rude, but he didn't seem like he was a bad father. Lena was sarcastic and troubled, but he couldn't blame her. She had grown up in a harsh environment. He thought that accepting her into the school would help her. Plus, he had received a call earlier today from Dr Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine, who had explained Lena's situation and asked him to consider her. He sorely hoped he wouldn't regret it too much; this girl was going to be a handful.

**So there we are. **

**You know you want to tell me what you think and review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Do I have to go

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! You guys rock! **

"Do I have to go?" Lena asked once more through the door.

"Yes," House replied, thoroughly amused, "I am not having you hanging about the hospital all day bugging me."

Lena sighed in frustration and opened her bedroom door. She came out frowning, not dissimilar to House's expression when forced into clinic duty. Lena was wearing her white short sleeved shirt and blue plaid skirt, her new school uniform. House concealed his grin.

"It's so ugly!" she whined.

"Not that bad," House said, now almost choking with laughter.

"Whatever," she replied groaning.

Of course, Lena had added some touches of her own to the otherwise dull uniform. She saw it as an improvement, but the school, no doubt, wouldn't see it that way. Lena had rolled up her annoyingly long skirt so that it was shorter, much more practical. She had also opted to wear opaque black tights with several runs in them as opposed to the more traditional white school socks.

Her shoes were punk combat style boots and she wore black nail polish with a multitude of black bracelets and wristbands. Her blonde hair was out and straightened, hanging around her shoulders. She had also put on a nice thick layer of eyeliner.

"I'll drive you," House said hobbling out of the apartment.

"You just wanna put off going to work," Lena called out sullenly after him.

"Duh," House called back. Lena sighed and followed him, picking up her black and blue messenger bag on the way out.

About fifteen minutes later they were outside her new school. Other kids were walking into the school. Lena looked over at House who was beaming at her annoyance.

"Off you go," House said, "Now remember – no kicking, scratching or hitting the other kids." He added in a patronizing tone.

"So I suppose biting is completely out of the question," Lena replied before getting out of the car.

Lena walked up to the main entrance of the fancy school as House drove off to work. The other kids around her gave her some scathing glances, looking her up and down. She kept her head up high and decisively ignored the judgemental snobs with their perfectly neat uniforms. She made her way to the assistant principle's office, as instructed.

"Go right in, Miss House," his secretary said, giving Lena a disapproving look.

Lena ignored the secretary and went into the office. Mr Wilkerson was talking on the phone but indicated for Lena to sit. She did so and took the time to look around his office once more. She noticed pictures of school sports teams beaming at the camera that she hadn't noticed before, perhaps he coached as well.

"Sorry about that," Mr Wilkerson said putting the phone down, "Good morning, Lena."

"Morning," she mumbled. He noticed her makeup and uniform but decided to let it slide for her first day. Lena heard the bell for first period ringing.

"So everyone seems to be sorted out," he said, "Are you excited about your first day here?"

"Ecstatic," Lena said with absolutely no hint of enthusiasm.

"Right…" Mr Wilkerson said, "Well here's your timetable…we managed to fit you into most things you were doing before."

Mr Wilkerson handed Lena her new timetable. She let her eyes scan over it quickly. She was taking hard subjects, but she knew she could do well at them.

"And your locker number," he added handing a slip of paper to her. His phone rang again. "Sorry… ordering mix up. You'd better be off to class, you should be able to find your way easily enough."

Lena got up and left the office with her timetable and locker number. Now all she had to do was actually find the locker…and class. She was due in Chemistry at the moment but decided to find her locker first.

She wandered around the hallway for about ten minutes before finally locating her locker. She grinned; it was right near a set of stairs and a bathroom. They would come in very useful later to her. She put her un-needed things in her locker before hurrying off to find her class.

After successfully locating her classroom she knocked on the door and entered. The teacher, a middle aged balding man with glasses and a hideously bright tie, turned to her.

"Ah yes," he said in an annoyingly fast voice, "You must be the new student…ah…Lena House, am I not correct?" Lena nodded. "I'm Mr Collins, come in and be seated…"

Lena didn't get the chance to say anything before being forced to her desk. She headed to the free desk in the second last row, all eyes on her. She scanned the class and she walked to her desk.

All of the students' uniforms were perfect down to the last shoe lace. They all looked at her with the same disgusted expression, as if she were some foreign and repulsive object. This place was definitely very different to her old school.

**Well, now that that part is over I can get to Lena meeting the kids. Muhuhahaha! Don't worry, they won't all be bitchy to her…**

**And more Huddy to come when we get back to PPTH! **

**Cassy**

**P.S. You know you want to review!! **


	12. Chapter 12

Lena managed to sit through another very boring period after the first

**Okay, at last here is chapter 12! To all those people who reviewed thank you!! : ) This story has now gotten over a hundred reviews which makes me so happy! I didn't know people would be so interested. **

**So enjoy! **

**NB – I don't really know how American schools work so just work with me here, I'm going on what my school does. **

Lena managed to sit through another very boring period after the first. She was in Math and their teacher, a jumpy woman in her early thirties whose name Lena had forgotten, was attempting to teach them the wonders of the unit circle. Lena had seated herself at the back of the classroom and had comfortably zoned out of the lecture. She wasn't worried; she found Math easy and had learnt this stuff years ago.

Finally, the bell rang and they were released from their second period of boredom for a break. She was walking through the long corridor, slightly lost, trying to find her way back to her locker. She refused to ask any of the others who were milling about to help her find her way out of pride. So she looked decisively purposeful, glaring at anyone who dared decide to watch her curiously, as she strode through the corridors, passing the rows and rows of grey lockers.

Eventually, she found her own locker and she proudly opened it, putting her books away. It had taken her most of the break to actually find her locker, so the bell rang shortly after she had put her things away. She strolled to homeroom, knowing she had an unchallengeable excuse for being late, it was her first day.

Lena went into her homeroom, most of the kids were already there so she just walked in confidently, ignoring the looks of disdain. The teacher at the front, a man who looked to be in his late thirties, was having difficulty in his attempts to get the attention of the class. He gave up after a while and turned to Lena.

"Hi," he said smiling, showing a set of pearly white teeth, "I'm Mr Grant. You're Lena, right?"

"Yeah," Lena said, slightly annoyed by his over-friendly manner, "Obviously."

"How are you enjoying your first day here so far?" he asked, not put off.

"It's just like my old school except with uniforms and snobs," Lena said, smiling while she said so to pull it off. Mr Grant seemed confused by her obvious lack of school spirit.

"Well…ah…" he said, "Why don't you say something to class? You know, introduce yourself?"

"Lucky me," Lena muttered under her breath. Mr Grant clapped his hands loudly, finally gaining the attention of the class.

"All right listen up," he said, "We have a new student joining our homeroom. Her name is Lena House. Why are you transferring here Lena?" The class's attention fell on Lena, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Well," Lena said, smirking internally, "I was kicked out of my old school and none of the schools in Vegas would have me so I _had _to come here."

"You're from Las Vegas then? Tell us a little about yourself" Mr Grant said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah," Lena said. "My mom's a stripper and my dad's a world renowned Diagnostician. They had a one night stand fifteen years ago and here I am."

"Okay, I think that's enough," Mr Grant interjected before Lena could continue, "Why don't you go and sit down, Miss House?"

Lena rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the classroom. All of the other students were watching her, shocked; all they could do was stare. Lena glared at them so they stopped. They then decided to engage themselves in whispered conversations, throwing conspicuous looks in her direction.

The bell rang a short while later and Lena went back to her locker once more to get her books, it was on the way to her Biology class. It seemed she was having a very science filled morning.

Lena slipped into class just after the bell had gone, not needing to use her beloved 'it's my first day' excuse. She went and found a lab table near the back and sat down at it. A blonde girl joined her.

The girl was about Lena's height, perhaps a little shorter. She had shoulder length blonde hair and light grey eyes. Lena recognised her from their homeroom class.

"I'm Jordan," the girl said.

"Lena," she replied hesitantly.

"I'm in your homeroom class," the girl said. "Did you really get kicked out of your old school?"

"None of your business," Lena snapped.

"I'm just curious," Jordan said.

"Is that why you decided to sit with me?" Lena said, "Cos you're curious about the new kid?"

"I thought you seemed like a real person, that's all," Jordan said, "Not like all of those others who are all so fake." Lena narrowed her eyes at the girl for a moment.

"Nah," Lena said, "I probably would have been kicked out though. They didn't really care what we did anyway."

"Oh, okay," Jordan said. "Is your mom really a stripper though?"

"Yeah, the rest is true," Lena said.

"So…why did you come here?" Jordan asked.

"I'm living with my dad at the moment," Lena said, "Cos my mom decided to get married and she didn't want me around to screw things up."

"Seems harsh," Jordan commented.

"I don't mind," Lena said, not sure if she believed it, "I've gotten used to it. What's your story? You're like the first person who has dared to talk to me."

"I don't really like many of these people," Jordan shrugged, "I don't really fit in with them. My parents sent me here cos it's supposed to be all prestigious and stuff. It's basically just a bunch of rich kids. You have to fit in with them or else."

"Just my thoughts," Lena laughed.

"You may begin your dissection now," the teacher said. Lena realised everyone else was getting their materials together so she got up and followed.

"So did you hear what we were supposed to do?" Jordan asked once they had all of their necessary materials on their table.

"Nope," Lena replied, "I was planning on winging it." She prodded the frog gently with her scalpel.

"Well I'm gonna let you wing it," Jordan said, "Cos I have no idea what we're supposed to do."

"This is so cliché," Lena commented, "Dissecting a frog." She poked it in the stomach.

"There are a lot of cliché things about this place," Jordan said, watching as Lena cut open the frog.

Lena managed to dissect the frog reasonably by the end of their double period. She and Jordan had chatted most of the time. Lena found herself liking Jordan, despite her protests that all of the kids in this school were snobs. She reasoned now that some were decent. Jordan shared Lena's views of the school and seemed to hate how stuck up the kids were.

They left class together for lunch, Jordan's locker was close by Lena's, and Jordan showed Lena around the school a little more. Lena and Jordan had become instant friends and Jordan had introduced Lena to a few other people who seemed nice enough.

Jordan's older brother, Jason who was a senior, had agreed to drop Lena off after school. He dropped her at the hospital which was on their way anyway. Lena also figured her dad would still be there and she would just get bored at home.

So she went up to her father's office, he was no where to be seen, and pondered about how drastically her life had changed in the course of a week. Though, she strongly protested to her new school, she had met some people who were more her style, including Jordan. It seemed like it was going to be okay after all.

**So did you like it?? **

**Let me know what you think with a review! **

**LOL, that sounded like such an advertisement. OMG who else is totally in love with PI Lucas?!3 drools **

**So anyway…coming up next some Huddy matchmaking! : )**

**Cassy **


	13. Chapter 13

Lena sat in her father's office, her mind wondering off

**Chapter 13 is here!! Which reminds me, OMG is anyone else getting annoyed at the amount of screen time thirteen is getting?! I mean she's such a new character and we already know so much about her!! Okay, I'll stop ranting now so you guys can get on with the chapter…**

**Oh, one more thing though…Thanks as always to everyone who reviewed!! You know I love you guys!! **

Lena sat in her father's office, her mind wondering off. She knew she could probably be doing something vaguely constructive like homework or harassing nurses, but she decided not to and fiddled with some elastic bands instead. A short while later and after many broken elastic bands, her father's three minions came into the break room.

"Hi Lena," Chase said cheerfully.

"Sup Chase," Lena replied. "Foreman… Cameron."

"Hey Lena," Foreman said sitting down to do a crossword. Did they actually ever do anything besides crosswords?

"Should you really be wearing you uniform like that?" Cameron asked, eyeing Lena's style choice with a look of disdain.

"Should you really be wearing those annoying vests all the time?" Lena snapped back.

Cameron, for lack of any response, sat down away from Lena and began reading a medical journal in a huff. Lena smirked.

"Don't you have any homework to do or something?" Chase asked, after she had been watching him and Foreman do their crossword for several minutes.

"Um," Lena said, "It's my first day. Besides, don't you guys have work to do?"

"We've been working all day," Chase defended.

"Plus," Foreman added, "We solved our case."

"Don't you mean my dad solved the case," Lena asked, trying to pull off innocence.

"Hey," Chase snapped playfully, "We are a vital part of the diagnostic process."

"The way you said that suggests you have to justify yourselves often," Lena laughed.

"I just keep them around cos they look pretty," House said as he limped into the break room.

"Tell Cameron that," Lena smirked, "she seems to think she has some sort of meaningful and superior ethical standing."

"Nice," House said, "Let's get out of here before Cuddy screeches at me to do clinic duty."

"Too late," Lena said, smirking as she watched Cuddy angrily stalk into the room.

"House," Cuddy growled, sounding exasperated and angry, but looking tired.

"Yes mistress?" House asked in a deep voice.

"You haven't done your clinic duty today," she said, almost sighing.

"Did you really expect me to?" House asked.

"No," she sighed this time, "But once in a while, maybe you should surprise me. You know, keep me on my toes."

"Ah but I already keep you on your toes, Cuddles," House replied.

"You can go and do an hour of clinic before you leave," she ordered.

House made a huge show of leaving the room dramatically grumbling. Cuddy rolled her eyes and watched him go suspiciously, not quite trusting him to do what she had told him to. The ducklings pretended to still be busy with their tasks so they wouldn't also fall prey to the irritated Dean.

Cuddy seemed to decide to follow House and make sure he actually did go and do clinic duty. She gave Lena a weak smile before she left.

The look of concern her father had directed at Cuddy when she had walked in looking slighting tired and exasperated had not gone unnoticed by Lena. He may act like he didn't care about anyone or anything but he had allowed her to stay hadn't he? Besides, he couldn't hide the fact that he obviously had a thing for Cuddy. Lena was going to give them that little push that they so desperately needed.

The next day at school Lena had explained about the odd dynamic between Cuddy and House to Jordan. Jordan had beamed a cunning smile and agreed to help Lena with her little plan. So after another boring day at school, in which Jordan and Lena mostly ended up talking and then subsequently being told off, they both came back to the hospital.

"So Dr Cuddy is the Dean of Medicine, right?" Jordan clarified as they entered PPTH.

"Yep," Lena said, "Her office is through there." Lena pointed to the doors to Cuddy's office.

The two girls entered the clinic together casually. Though, Jordan's excitement at their 'mission' sort of gave them away a little.

"Oh," Lena said indicating the figure across from them at the nurse's station, "That's Cuddy."

"Wow," Jordan said, "She's hot!" Lena raised an eyebrow at Jordan. "I'm just saying…"

"Okay…" Lena said. Cuddy approached the two girls.

"Hi Lena," she said. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah," Lena shrugged, "This is my friend, Jordan. Jordan, Dr Cuddy."

"Hi Dr Cuddy," Jordan said politely.

"Dr Cuddy!" a nurse called out.

"I better go," Cuddy said apologetically, "It was nice to meet you, Jordan. House is in his office with his team if you need him, Lena."

"She seems nice," Jordan said.

"Yeah," Lena replied, "It almost seems mean to be pairing her with my father." Her smile while she said this gave away that was indeed not what she actually believed.

Lena took Jordan up to a nice little conference room she had found while exploring the hospital a few days ago. It was a little smaller than her father's office and had a large conference table in the centre taking up most of the space. Around the table were several moderately comfortable looking chairs. It also had a whiteboard near the head of the table, which Lena thought would come in useful.

The best part about the room was that it was currently not in use; in fact no one had actually used it for years. This made it an even more ideal location for their purposes.

"This is cool," Jordan said, "We have our own planning room."

"We'll get started as soon as our last member gets here," Lena said.

"Last member…?" Jordan asked.

"Wilson," Lena said, "I paged him on the way up."

"Do you even have a pager?" Jordan asked.

"I swiped my dad's this morning," Lena shrugged.

"What if he needs it for some sort of medical emergency or something?" Jordan pointed out.

"He never responds to his pager anyway," Lena said, "I mean, he has like five thousand pages on here from Cuddy alone, probably all in the last couple of weeks."

A knock on the door indicated their third and final member had arrived. Lena opened the door, which was usually locked (she had managed to get the janitor to open it for her) and let Wilson in.

"Um…why are we in here?" Wilson asked, sitting down opposite Jordan. "And who's this?"

"This is my friend from school, Jordan," Lena explained, "She already knows who you are."

Wilson nodded briefly at Jordan who smiled in return.

"Okay," Lena continued, "we are here, as you both know, to give my father and Cuddy that extra little push that they so desperately need. We all know, Jordan trust me on this, they want each other but neither will make the first move."

"Do you really think we should be meddling in their personal lives?" Wilson asked, imaging all the cruel ways in which House would torture him if he found out.

"Relax, Wilson," Lena rolled her eyes. "We won't get caught."

"It sounds like it's gonna be fun," Jordan said excitedly.

"But still…" Wilson said, unsure.

"Come on," Lena coaxed, "I mean I've only known them for like a week and I can see the chemistry! You can't tell me that you haven't ever wondered about them?"

Wilson sat weighing up the pros and cons of playing along in Lena's little charade. On the up side, it may make House and Cuddy admit their feelings for one another at long last. But, if they found out…well Wilson didn't know who he was more scared of, they were frightening when they paired up.

"Okay," Wilson finally said, sighing, "What do we do first?" Lena grinned. This was going to be so much fun.

**So what did you think?? Please review and tell me! **

**Coming up next…**

**House/Cuddy plan, Lena causes some more mischief at school and someone from Lena's past returns…**

**OMG!! I just saw the promo pics for "Joy"!! HUDDY KISS!!**

**xx Cassy **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is, at last, chapter 14! **

**I'm sorry I couldn't get it up sooner but I've been busy with exams and all. In fact, I should probably be studying right now…note the 'should'. Anyway, exams are over after this week!**

**OMG #%^&^%$##$%^&* HUDDY KISS!!!!!!!! IT WAS SOOO HOT!!!**

**Anyways… thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You know I love you guys!! **

"Where is he?" Lena asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

"One o'clock," Jordan said, in an equally conspiratorial tone.

"Okay," Lena said, "Wait… your one o'clock of my one o'clock?"

"Oh just turn around and look," Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Lena said sulkily.

Both girls peeked their heads around the corner and watched as House limped down the corridor. He had just got up and was moving fast, well for a cripple, in order to avoid detection from Cuddy. He had been avoiding clinic duty for the past two hours.

It was a Friday after school and so Lena and Jordan were both at the hospital, in an attempt to get House and Cuddy together. Jordan had decided to stay at Lena's for the night so they would have more time.

"I wonder where he's going," Jordan mused.

"Eh," Lena said, "Come on, lets follow him, I don't want to lose him."

The girls waited until House was at a respectable distance before hurrying after him. They didn't want to be caught following him that would lead to his suspicion. Jordan couldn't resist the urge to pull her fingers into an imitation of a gun and twirl around every corner. Lena soon joined her.

House finally stopped at a room and went inside. It was an empty patient's room. Lena and Jordan stopped outside the room.

"What now?" Jordan asked.

"We go find Cuddy," Lena said, "I mean now that we know where he is…"

"Know where who is?" House asked popping up behind them. Lena and Jordan both nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Um… coma guy…?" Lena said, "You know how it is with coma patients…always getting lost and all…"

She even had to admit that it was lame, but she had been in shock and it was the first thing that came to mind. She internally cursed herself for not realising House would be able to tell they were following him. The hospital room must have had another exit, he had been planning this.

"Oh I lose my comatose patients all the time," House said sarcastically. "Slippery buggers. Now why don't the two of you run along and let me avoid working in peace?"

"Right…" Lena said. She grabbed Jordan by the hand and dragged her along the corridor before House could say anything more.

"Well that totally exploded in our faces," Jordan said as they walked along the long glass-walled corridor.

"Thanks for reminding me," Lena said. "We need a better plan."

"Let's go and harass Wilson then," Jordan said.

The two girls made their way to Wilson's office. When they got there they barged in without knocking and made themselves comfortable on his furniture.

"House knew we were following him," Lena announced, putting her converse clad feet up on his coffee table.

"I'm going to have to call you back," Wilson said into his phone before hanging up. "What have I told you about knocking? I could have been in with a patient you know…"

"Nah," Lena said, "I checked your schedule this morning. We need a better plan."

"So plan A failed then?" Wilson clarified.

"Well following House to find where he is and then telling Cuddy so she'd hunt him down for clinic duty wasn't the best plan ever." Lena admitted. "Anyone else got some fresh ideas?"

"Oh!" Jordan raised her hand excitedly. "I do! What about we get Wilson to invite both Cuddy and House to lunch without them knowing the other is coming…and then Wilson can find an excuse to leave."

"Hmm," Lena said, "I like your thinking. However, I think one of them may just leave. We need something more… pushy."

Lena smiled as a plan came to mind. It would involve several phases. She beamed and told the other two her idea and they agreed willingly. Well, Jordan agreed willingly, they had to more force Wilson to agree.

**

Lena knocked on Cuddy's office door tentatively. When she got no reply she went inside casually. Wilson was holding his end of the deal and distracting Cuddy then. She took a moment to snoop around the office before realising she had a mission and wasn't sure how long Wilson could stall Cuddy… he wasn't the best liar under pressure.

Jordan was safely keeping lookout outside the office, in case Cuddy returned earlier than they had anticipated.

Lena suppressed her natural urge to snoop and went straight for her goal. She went over to where Cuddy kept her purse and coat. Okay, that very well may be considered snooping…

Lena carefully extracted Cuddy's car keys and shoved them into her own jean pockets. She then hurried out of Cuddy's office. For once, Lena actually felt slightly guilty. She liked Cuddy and Cuddy had only ever been kind to her and here she was stealing the woman's car keys.

"Did you get them?" Jordan asked as Lena re-emerged from the office.

"Check," Lena said patting her pocket.

"Let's go before Cuddy comes back," Jordan said.

**

It was late by the time they were ready to leave the hospital. It was raining too, heavily. Lena and the others just had to hope their plan would work out as they had hoped it would… so many things could go wrong.

"House," Cuddy's angry voice floated into House's office, "Give them back."

Lena and Jordan watched from the break room hoping that it would work out well.

"Give what back?" House asked, slightly bemused, for once he hadn't actually done anything, "Cos I already told you I'm not giving you back that thong. Finders keepers!"

"My car keys, House," Cuddy sighed. She just wanted to get home.

"I don't have your car keys," House said, truthfully.

"Oh, like I'm going to believe that," Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Come on," House said, "I was busy all afternoon with my patient. I only just figured out what was wrong with them, I had no time to steal your things! Besides, why would I?"

"Who knows what goes on in that twisted mind of yours, House," Cuddy said.

"Honestly, Cuddy," House said seriously, "I don't have them." Cuddy sighed.

"Great," she said, "I'll go and ask Wilson for a lift…"

Lena saw this as a good opportunity to intervene, so she walked into her father's office. She pretended not to realise anything that had been going on.

"Hey Cuddy," she said. "Dad, do you mind if Jordan and I go back to Wilson's place? He promised a movie marathon and pizza. Plus, we want to see if we can get him to let us do a makeover."

"Sure," House said, "Maybe I can finally call that hooker of mine. Make sure to get plenty of photos of Wilson in makeup!"

"Cool," Lena said walking out of the office with an evil smirk on her face.

"Looks like your ride is on babysitting duty," House smirked.

"They're fifteen House," Cuddy said, "They barely need babysitters."

"Have you met that spawn of mine?" House asked, "Every time I turn my back she's either blowing something up or plotting to blow something up." Cuddy laughed.

"I see you've got yourself quite the handful," she said.

"Come on," House said, standing up, "I'll give you a lift." Cuddy was rather shocked at his offer. It hadn't been laced with sarcasm or accompanied with a snappy remark.

"Okay…" Cuddy said. "Thanks."

**

The ride back to Cuddy's place had been a fairly silent one, Apart from the constant pattering of rain on the exterior of the car. Cuddy felt slightly uncomfortable. It was one thing to constantly be around House in a professional environment but another to be sitting in his car on the way to her home with him.

They were almost at her house when the car suddenly stopped. House frowned and tried to start the car up again. He then noticed the fuel gage, seeing it was empty. He swore.

"Damn," he said, "I could have sworn it was full this morning…" Luckily, House hadn't noticed that Wilson had smelt suspiciously like petrol earlier that day.

"We're only a block or two from my place," Cuddy said, "You can call a taxi or something from there."

"Have you noticed the thousands of tonnes of rain, Cuddy?" House asked.

"Oh no," Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I don't know how I could have missed that. I don't suppose you have an umbrella in this car of yours?"

"What a shame you're not wearing white today," House said, to which Cuddy only graced with another eye roll.

The two of them got out of House's car and tried to make quick progress to her house. It didn't really happen seeing as House could only limp. When they did finally make it to her house they were both soaked through. Cuddy shivered and fumbled with her keys to open the door. They both stepped into the warmth of her house moments later with a satisfied sigh. Cuddy peeled off her coat, as did House, and hung them both up.

"You're soaked," Cuddy said, looking at House.

"So are you," he said, trying not to notice too much how hot she looked with her clothes clinging to her body. She was making him feel a little too excited at the moment.

"Come on," she said, "I'll get you a towel."

**Tada! **

**Sorry to cut it off there but I needed to end somewhere…this chapter was getting a little long. **

**Will House stay?**

**Whatever will happen? **

**Find out next time! **

**Why do I always end up sounding like an advertisement? **

**Anyways… tell me what you think with a review! **

**OMG, once again I shall say, HUDDY KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**MY EXAMS ARE OVER…until next year. So I thought in celebration I'd post the next chapter for all of you! **

**Plus, I wanted to post it before the next episode, THE KISS AFTERMATH!!!! **

**Thanks to ZaraShade, for the movie ideas. : ) **

"I wonder if House stayed," Jordan mused.

"I hope so," Lena said, smiling wickedly, "Otherwise I'm just going to shove them on top of each other or something. I mean all subtle matchmaking is lost on those two."

"He better," Wilson said, coming into the living room where they were seated with pizza, "I didn't stand in the parking lot draining half of his petrol for nothing!"

"Hey," Lena said, "I was the one who calculated exactly how much petrol would be needed!"

"But you made me do the dirty work," Wilson said, pouting.

"What kind of an evil mastermind would I be if I did my own dirty work?" Lena laughed.

They made themselves comfortable in Wilson's living room with their pizza. Jordan and Lena decided to make sure this was a girly night, for Wilson's sake of course, and so picked out chick flicks to watch.

"Oh let's watch this," Jordan said, holding up _The First Wives Club. _"It's so perfect for what we've been doing!"

"Wilson you actually own that?" Lena asked. "You better make sure my dad doesn't find out…"

"Don't you dare tell him," Wilson said, "I just love Bette Middler, okay?" Lena and Jordan both looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

They all settled down to watch the movie with their food contentedly. The girls even managed to get Wilson to stand up and sing "You don't own me" with them at the end of the movie. Wilson, who was a little high on sugar and girly movies, got really into the song.

Lena, who was laughing uncontrollably at Wilson, who was now dancing around the room singing "You don't own me", got out her phone and started filming him.

"Oh this is gold," Lena said.

"I think he's just about ready for a makeover," Jordan said, smiling evilly.

**

House followed Cuddy like a lost puppy through her house as she went to fetch him a towel. Though this amused her greatly, it also made her slightly uncomfortable. Cuddy could feel his eyes on her and the warmth of his body close to her.

"Here," she said, handing him the towel.

She managed to look up into his eyes when he didn't take the towel from her. He was standing there watching her intently, a glimmer in his crystal blue eyes. The hunger and desire in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

Suddenly, House lent down and pressed his lips to hers. Cuddy was shocked and gasped. House took this to his advantage, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. House's actions then registered in her mind and she melted into the kiss. The towel, now forgotten, fell to the floor.

Cuddy hungrily fought for control with House, their tongues battling for supremacy, just like their everyday power struggles.

They pulled away reluctantly, neither wanting to stop, though they needed air. Cuddy found the courage to look into his eyes once more.

"We can't," she said softly.

"I know," House said.

If asked later, Cuddy wouldn't have been able to tell which one of them initiated the next kiss. All of their usual tension seemed to have been poured into the kiss as fiery passion. Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck; all of her carefully built walls had come crumbling down. But she didn't care. Right now, all she cared about was that Greg House was in her house kissing her.

They made their way to her bedroom in a frenzied flurry of kissing and clothes ripping. House more threw than lifted Cuddy onto the bed. He tumbled on after her, drawing her to him in another heated kiss.

**

Lena and Jordan sat marvelling their handy work as Wilson snored away on the couch. They had applied ridiculous amounts of makeup to his face and clipped his hair into short bunches. Wilson, tired after his dancing, had fallen asleep a short while later. Lena and Jordan both snapped a multitude of pictures on their phones of him.

Lena's phone suddenly started ringing and she checked the caller ID. She resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room. That was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. Could they not take a hint? Lena ignored the call and stormed off onto the balcony.

Jordan cautiously came out onto the balcony a short while later, after giving Lena a few minutes to cool off. Lena was sitting on a chair with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her hair was blowing slightly in the cool night breeze. Jordan sat next to her friend.

"Hey," she said softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lena mumbled.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jordan asked.

"Not really," Lena said. "I came here hoping to leave all of that stuff behind. It seems that the past will catch up to me eventually…"

"You found your dad, didn't you?" Jordan said, "He may be a jerk, but he seems okay. Plus, if all goes well with him and Cuddy…"

"I'm scared," Lena admitted, "I've never had a typical family, or even a proper parent. Coming here, everyone has been so nice to me it all seems like it's too good to be true."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Jordan looked out at the view into the eerily silent night. Lena enjoyed the peacefulness that she never would have experienced in Vegas.

"I've been running my whole life," Lena said, "I don't want to have to run anymore."

"You don't have to," Jordan said, "You have people here you care about you, whether you like it or not. We're not going anywhere, no matter how much you push." Lena laughed.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Lena felt better after her heart-to-heart with Jordan, who was an excellent listener. It had been comforting to be able to share with someone her fears. It scared her how close she was getting to everyone. Everyone who she'd ever been close to seemed to hurt her in some way. But she knew she'd get used to it and maybe even find some well deserved happiness.

**So there it is. House and Cuddy yay!!!**

**I threw in some Lena angst there too (in case you didn't notice…) for good measure. I mean she needs some angst, it can't be happy all the time. **

**Plus, I was listening to 'Lonely Day'… **

**BTW, the movie they watched is awesome you should all go and watch it if you haven't!! **

**Coming up…**

**Huddyness of course (hehe, the day after) and Lena causes some mischief at school… and probably some Cameron bashing thrown in for good measure. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, tell me what you think with a review!! **

**Cassy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, here's the next chapter!**

**Firstly, I'd like to apologise for not updating in so long. No, I have not forgotten about this story but I've been having some internet troubles. So, I'm really sorry for taking so long with this, guys. **

**Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing. You all make my day!!! **

**Also, I know I said I'd have some Lena school mischief, but I realised that they wouldn't be at school on a Saturday… so you can look forward to that next chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

House groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He grumbled at the sunshine that was now streaming through the window, waking him. As he opened his eyes groggily two things became blatantly clear. He wasn't in his bedroom… and he wasn't alone.

House wondered whether he had been out drinking last night and ended up in some random chick's bed. God he hoped it was a chick. Then suddenly all the memories of last night came rushing back to him, assaulting his consciousness. He smirked as he realised the arm that was resting lazily over his torso belonged to the She-Devil herself. He had slept with Cuddy last night. Multiple times.

House shifted as he heard Cuddy's soft moan. He waited for her to wake up and become aware of her surroundings. The shocked look on her face was priceless. Cuddy almost rolled off him onto the floor.

"Oh God!" she said, as she remembered last night too. She had been so caught up in the passion and heat that she hadn't thought about the repercussions of sleeping with House.

"Good morning, beautiful," House said, smirking. Cuddy glared at him.

"House," Cuddy said, in her serious administrator tone. Though, it was hard for him to take her seriously when she wore nothing but the sheet that was flimsily wrapped around her.

"Yes mistress?" House said in a deep voice.

"This is serious," Cuddy said, "Last night was… it was a mistake, House."

"That's not what you were screaming last night," House said, placing his hands behind his head and laid back against her soft pillows.

Cuddy looked as though she was about to say something but then saw the time on her alarm clock. She silently cursed herself for sleeping late and got up, dragging the sheet with her. She shuffled around the room picking up some clothes to change into before hurrying into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her, not further acknowledging House who was currently lying naked in her bed. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

"You'd better get your ass out of bed and get ready to go to work soon," Cuddy shouted through the door.

"I think the boss will forgive me for being late," House yelled back to her, getting up out of her bed. He could almost feel her glare through the door.

House limped to the bathroom door and listening for a moment, making sure Cuddy was actually in the shower. He then opened the door gently and slipped inside. Cuddy was facing away from him so she didn't notice him make his way towards the shower. She jumped, startled as she felt him behind her.

House had expected the anger that flashed across her face as he stepped into the shower behind her. He pulled her roughly towards him and kissed her. Cuddy resisted at first but then melted into the kiss, deepening it. House smirked.

**_Huddy_**

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Jordan whispered.

"Not yet," Lena said. "He looks so peaceful. What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"I don't know," Jordan said, shrugging.

Both girls were leaning over the resting form of James Wilson. He was sleeping soundly on the couch, curled up with a goofy smile plastered on his face. The makeup the girls had forced on him the previous night still mostly in tact, albeit slightly smudged.

Lena went into the other room before coming back with a feather in hand. She was also holding a small tube of toothpaste. She squeezed the toothpaste out carefully onto Wilson's fingers before chucking it carelessly onto the coffee table. She then proceeded to tickle Wilson's face with the feather.

"Oh you're mean," Jordan laughed from behind her.

"It's just too easy to prank him," Lena said, "I can't resist."

Wilson tried to swat the feather away from him face. He only succeeded in spreading toothpaste all over his face. He grumbled as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Good morning," Lena said in an excessively cheerful voice.

"Mmm," Wilson mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He grumbled some more as his ended up spreading toothpaste all over his eyes. "Argh, Lena!"

Lena grinned but jumped out of the way as Wilson stood up abruptly and rushed into the bathroom to wash the toothpaste out of his eyes. The girls waited for a moment before they heard his exclamations from the bathroom.

"You think he liked the makeover?" Jordan asked.

"Oh yeah," Lena said. "He sounds happy about it."

"I wonder if House stayed at Cuddy's last night," Jordan said, as they raided Wilson's kitchen scrounging for food.

"I wonder how they're going to get to work today," Lena added, smirking.

They found a box of chocolate covered cereal and got out some bowls, spoons and milk and sat down at the table.

"What kind of makeup did you use?!" they heard Wilson shout from the bathroom, "Is it permanent or something?!"

Both girls erupted into laughter as they heard Wilson's exasperated yelling.

"Oh did I forget to mention?" Lena said loudly with fake sincerity, "its special makeup designed to be _incredibly _durable."

"Who the hell makes makeup like that?!" Wilson groaned as he walked into the room.

"It's a good look for you," Jordan said, smiling innocently.

"All the nurse's at the hospital will be tripping over themselves," Lena added teasingly.

"Oh haha," Wilson said dryly, "Just help me get it off."

Lena sighed dramatically in defeat and went over to her bag. She extracted a bottle of strong makeup remover and chucked it at Wilson, who caught it, relieved, and then disappeared back into the bathroom.

Lena went and sat back down next to Jordan and chomped away at her cereal chatting to her friend. The phone rang a shrill tone. Lena picked it up.

"You've reached Dr Wilson's marriage counselling hotline," Lena said in a fake cheery tone.

"Have you managed to drive Wilson insane yet?" House's voice came through the phone.

"He's teetering on the brink," Lena replied matter-of-factly, "I thought I'd leave the last little push for you, being the considerate daughter I am. Are you at Cuddy's?"

"Yes," House said, sounding a little awkward, "Can you get Wilson?"

"I can," Lena said, "Did the two of you sleep together?"

"Stop asking questions and get Wonder Boy," House said.

"Whatever," Lena said, "Someone's in a rush." She held the phone away from her mouth for a moment. "Hey Wilson, your boyfriend is on the phone!"

**_Huddy_**

"Wilson is going to pick us up," House said, limping into the kitchen.

Cuddy was standing, dressed in her usual work attire, facing the counter making coffee. House came up behind her and snatched the cup she had just filled, taking a long sip from it.

"Does he have Lena and Jordan with him?" Cuddy asked.

"Unless he finally snapped and decided to sell them," House replied nonchalantly.

"Won't it be a little… awkward?" Cuddy said, taking a sip from the second cup.

"They're bound to find out we slept together," House shrugged, "I mean they know I was here last night."

"I suppose," Cuddy sighed.

Cuddy busied herself cooking breakfast for them both as House watched her from the table. He marvelled at the fact that he has slept with Cuddy. He had actually had sex with Lisa Cuddy. It had been so long since last time, all those years ago, that he had assumed his twisted mind and their tension had made that night seem better than it had really been. At least that is what he told himself to stop himself jumping her right there in the hospital.

But last night had forced him to come out of his nice cosy corner of denial. It had been amazing. It had been as great as he remembered and more. The thought that he might actually have a chance with her both excited and scared him.

He now knew that the lust for her he had been feeling all these years was so much more. Although, he had always known deep down he supposed. He had always been besotted with her even though the woman drove him crazy half the time. She was unlike any other woman he had met.

"House," Cuddy's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Cuddy placed a plate with eggs and bacon in front of him and he grinned and dug in. "You know we have to talk about last night." She sat down opposite him.

"You can keep telling yourself it was a mistake all you like, Cuddles," House said, "But how do you explain our little escapade in the shower this morning?"

"Okay so that was just stupidity," Cuddy groaned. "From the afterglow…"

"Come on Cuddy," House said, "Stop denying it. You're totally hot for me." Cuddy glared at him.

"What do you think about it all?" Cuddy asked, crossing her arms.

"Well I'm never one to turn down sex," House said, "Especially when needy hospital administrators throw themselves at me."

"I did not throw myself at you!" Cuddy scoffed.

"Oh come on," House said.

"Is that all this is to you, House?" Cuddy asked her voice dangerously soft.

House bit back a witty retort. He lifted his head slowly and met her eyes. She was sitting with her arms crossed across her chest. Her beautiful cerulean eyes were questioning. He wanted desperately to do nothing more than tell her that last night had meant so much more to him than a one night stand. But he knew she would just cut him down and say it was all a stupid mistake once more. That scared him so much, to be that vulnerable and let his guards down.

The sound of the doorbell cut through the silence and saved him from having to answer her question, which was now ringing in his head. House barely registered the fact that Cuddy had gotten up to answer the door.

The car trip to the hospital had been awkward to say the least. Lena had found the sense for once to shut up when she picked up on the tension building up between House and Cuddy. She resisted the compulsion to tease them about sleeping together, for now she was sure they had. Her father had obviously said or done something stupid to screw it up though, judging by the death glares Cuddy was throwing him.

Wilson had tried in vain to make light conversation but eventually gave up due to lack of response from anyone. He had asked, rather foolishly, what had transpired last night and was only met with two matching fierce glares.

They arrived at the hospital and Lena and Jordan practically jumped with relief as they got out of the car. Cuddy stalked off to her office without a backward glance and House watched her go with a mix of regret and sadness in his eyes, before he walked off to the elevator.

Wilson said a hasty goodbye to Lena and Jordan before running over to the elevator, slipping in just before the doors closed. Lena and Jordan stood silently for a moment before Lena sighed loudly.

"Trust my dad to go and screw things up," she rolled her eyes, "I set it all up so perfectly too! He didn't need to do anything!"

"I guess you can only do so much," Jordan shrugged. Lena sighed once more.

"They're just both too stubborn to admit anything." "Lena said "well maybe I should let them pick up the pieces. Come on lets go to the mall."

**Boy that was a long chapter! Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**It turned out a little differently than I originally planned, but hey, whatever. **

**So next chapter we finally get Lena causing some mischief at school, Cameron bashing (I'm going into withdrawal without being able to Cameron bash in this chapter!) and much more! **

**Love, **

**Cassy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!! You guys rock!**

**Warning, angst ahead! **

Monday morning came by and House still hadn't talked to Cuddy. Lena was mad at House for going ahead and acting like a jerk, as usual, when he had a good opportunity to tell Cuddy how he felt. House was sulking. Cuddy wasn't sure whether she was angry or disappointed, so she was making a point to avoid House. Wilson was futilely trying to get House and Cuddy in the same room, which was proving to be rather difficult … especially without Lena's help.

Lena had caught a lift with Jason and Jordan in the morning to school. She was in a sullen mood and still pissed at her father. He could be such an asshole sometimes. She had only known House for a couple of weeks, and though she had gotten to know him fairly well, she didn't really understand _why _he wouldn't tell Cuddy how he felt. Was he scared of the commitment? Or was he just a miserable jerk?

Lena had been ignoring House for the better part of the weekend. She hadn't gotten involved in Wilson's few attempts to get House and Cuddy to talk to each other despite his pleas for help. She had decided that if her father was too much of a stubborn jerk to admit his feelings to Cuddy, she couldn't do anything about it short a miracle.

She remembered her brief argument with her father the previous day. She had gone to talk to Cuddy earlier in the day. Cuddy was upset, though she wouldn't admit it to Lena. She had said it was just like House to go and do something like this. Cuddy had been nothing but nice, and Lena had started to look at her as a sort of mother figure. It made her even angrier with House to see Cuddy being used like that. Lena had then gone up to House's office.

"_You know you could at least tell Cuddy you weren't just using her," Lena had said._

"_Maybe I was," House replied, annoyed at being interrupted during General Hospital._

"_You weren't using her," Lena stated, "You're just a coward. You won't tell her how you feel about her because you're scared. You're pathetic!"_

"_You don't know the first thing about my relationship with Cuddy," House snapped._

"_Well I know she's really upset," Lena said. "And hurt." _

"_Go away," House said. _

"_No," Lena said, "Not until you go and make this right."_

"_If you hadn't been meddling to begin with it would be alright!" House yelled. _

"_Oh so now it's my fault!?" Lena asked. _

"_Cuddy and I were fine before," House said._

"_But you weren't together!" Lena said, exasperated. _

"_At least she was talking to me," House said, "If you hadn't shown up on my doorstep out of the blue and decided to screw with my life none of this would have happened!"_

"_Are you saying you wish I hadn't come here?" Lena asked, hurt. He didn't answer. "Well I'm sorry for coming and messing up your perfect miserable existence." Lena said softly before walking out of his office. _

"_Are you okay?" Cameron asked. "You look upset."_

"_Oh stop acting like you care so much and grow some backbone," Lena snapped. "If you want to know what's going on ask my father yourself." _

"Are you okay, Lena?" Jason asked. Lena wasn't usually this quiet.

"Oh I'm just fine," Lena said sarcastically. Jason looked over to his sister, confused.

"She's upset because her father is a jerk," Jordan said.

"What did he do?" Jason asked.

"It's what he didn't do that's the problem," Lena huffed.

"Well what was that?" Jason tried again.

"Something that makes him a complete jerk," Lena replied.

Before Jason could probe further Lena had gotten out of the now stationary car. They had just parked outside of the school. Jason looked over at his sister once more; he was even more confused than he was to begin with. Jordan just gave him an amused smirk and a shrug before rushing into the school after her friend.

"Girls," Jason sighed as he collected his things from the car.

**

"Hey Lena wait up," Jordan called after her friend. She jogged a little to catch up. She slowed down once she was walking at her friend's side. They reached their lockers.

"Come on," Jordan said, "It's not that bad. I mean sure House is a stubborn asshole and all but he'll come round."

"Maybe," Lena said, shoving books into her locker rather violently. "But then maybe it will be too little too late."

"Why are you letting him get to you so much?" Jordan asked, she hadn't been told about Lena and House's argument.

"Because he's my father and he can," Lena said. "What if… never mind."

"No," Jordan said, "What if…?"

"Well," Lena said, "When I came here I knew he was arrogant and sarcastic and mean and everything and I heard some pretty bad things from the nurses. But he wasn't that bad underneath. I mean he let me stay."

"But…" Jordan prompted.

"But now I'm not so sure," Lena said, "I thought they were just exaggerating. But I suppose I was wrong about that. He is just a cold bastard and I never should have let myself think otherwise."

"Lena you're beating yourself up about… not thinking the worst about someone…?" Jordan asked, slightly confused herself now.

"I let him get to me," Lena said, "I thought that I'd finally found someone who cared but I was wrong. He doesn't care about anyone. I should have known better."

"Lena…" Jordan said.

"I don't want to be like them," Lena said softly.

"Like who?" Jordan asked.

"My parents," Lena said. "My mother called me again last night. Her fiancé left her. She says it's my fault because I left, made her look like a bad mother. She wants me to come back. She has no one to blame now, no one to yell at about all her problems."

Lena paused for a moment. She wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. She was not going to cry. She wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction.

"I guess I was foolish to think that my father would be any better," Lena said, "Maybe I'm not any better than them either. How can I be when both of my parents are jerks?"

**

House sat in his office bouncing his oversized red and grey tennis ball against the wall. He was deep in thought. Not about his patient either, he'd let his team worry about that, he was thinking about Cuddy and how badly he's screwed up.

He supposed that she thought he had just used her. They were probably better off this way anyway, her hating him. If they did get together he would have screwed it up sometime anyway, he always did.

She deserved better than a lowly crippled jerk. She deserved so much better. But he was always there to ruin any chances she had with a man; interrupting her dates, showing up at her house… He just couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone else. For that, he hated himself. Lena was right, he was a coward.

The shrill ringing of his cellphone snapped him out of his thoughts. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID, ready to ignore it. It was a private number though… someone he didn't know.

"House's House of Whining," he answered, "State your complaint here."

"Dr House," the voice said, "This is Mr Wilkerson from Princeton Academy. We need you to come down here…"

"What did she do?" House asked with a groan.

"Maybe we should discuss that in person…" Mr Wilkerson said.

"Fine," House said gruffly, "I'll be there in twenty." With that he hung up.

**

Lena sat absently fiddling with the hem of her skirt in the waiting room outside Mr Wilkerson's office. The receptionist had gotten used to Lena being here by now and had long since stopped asking Lena what she had done wrong. There were two other kids in the room too. They were sitting as far away from Lena as possible and kept throwing her nervous looks.

"I don't bite," she snapped at them.

"You can go in now," the receptionist said, after hanging up the phone.

"Much," Lena smirked at the looks on the two kids' faces.

She stood up and walked towards Mr Wilkerson's office, briefly wondering what those two kids had done to end up here. They didn't look like they were capable of anything bad; they'd probably just forgotten to do their top buttons up and were turning themselves in.

Lena walked into the office calmly; she had done this too many times to feel nervous. Mr Collins, her chemistry teacher, was sitting opposite Mr Wilkerson and stopped talking, more like yelling, as Lena walked in.

"Don't stop on my account," Lena said, "Are you guys having a meeting about little old me? Boy do I feel important!" Neither of the men spoke but stared at her. "Okay… awkwardness… I think I'm going to go outside and do that again -,"

"Sit down, Lena," Mr Wilkerson said.

"Or I could just sit down," Lena said, slipping into her usual chair opposite his desk.

"Mr Collins," Mr Wilkerson said, "You can leave us now. I'll speak to you later."

Mr Collins narrowed his eyes and looked like he wanted to object but decided it was wiser not to voice his protests for the moment. He stood up and glared at Lena as he walked out of the office.

"Talk about a tense atmosphere!" Lena said. "Is it just me or was he attempting to death glare me just then?"

"Lena this is serious," Mr Wilkerson said.

"I'm always serious, Mr W," Lena said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed.

"Well," Lena said, "You could always send me home early…"

"Lena," Mr Wilkerson said in a warning tone.

"Fine," she huffed, "It was just a suggestion."

"You can't keep doing this," he sighed, "You can't blow up any more school property, you can't show blatant disrespect to your teachers and you can't intimidate other students!"

"I am not intimidating them," Lena said, "If those annoying little brats would just stop -,"

"Lena," Mr Wilkerson said, in a much-used tone now.

"You don't let me have any fun!" she said.

"I notice you didn't deny the other two," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I was getting to that," Lena defended.

"I have to punish you for blowing up an apple on your teacher's desk you know," he said. "I have no idea how you managed to do it -,"

"It was hard to get the timing right," Lena mused, "I had to wait until Mr Collins was sitting down at his desk -,"

"Back to your punishment," Mr Wilkerson said. "Burning chemicals to get the fire alarm to go off wasn't a particularly smart idea either."

"I didn't expect you to let me get away with it," she said, inspecting the pencil holder on his desk.

"I _should _expel you," he said.

"Oh come on," she said, "It was a harmless prank."

"Mr Collins doesn't think so," Mr Wilkerson said, sighing once more. "I'm under pressure here, Lena; it's not just my opinion."

"But you're higher up than Mr Collins," she said.

"The teachers think I'm being soft on you," he said. "They think I'm too nice to you. I don't want to have to expel you, Lena. But you will be on probation."

"Oh joy," Lena said dryly.

"When I let you into this school," Mr Wilkerson said, "I did it because I thought you were a good kid, you've just had a rough time. Lena, I could in serious trouble too. I've been vouching for you all this time."

"Well I'm sorry to let you down," Lena said bitterly, "It's all I ever seem to be able to do for anyone."

Lena got up and stalked out of the room, she didn't notice the person in front of her until she had almost bumped into them.

"Lena," House growled, "What the hell did you do to manage to get your assistant principal to call me down here?"

"Like you care," Lena sniped, "You're just pissed cos you got dragged down here."

"Ah Dr House," Mr Wilkerson had appeared in the doorway, "Please come in. Lena you can wait outside please."

Lena stood with crossed arms as she watched her father go inside Mr Wilkerson's office. She wondered how he would react to her little pranks. She had to admit, the burning of chemicals to set off the fire alarm wasn't very original. Blowing up an apple in Mr Collins's face had been so worth it though.

**Well, there we go. That was long… **

**I hope you enjoyed it. It took me so long to write! I wanted to make it right before posting.**

**I know I promised lots of Cameron bashing but this chapter turned out very angsty. There was a line in the flashback bit of Cameron bashing though, I put that bit in to keep you guys going. **

**Coming up –**

**Will House finally fix things with Cuddy and Lena?**

**Hehe, the Ducklings find out about the Huddy-one-night-stand (which will inevitably lead to Cameron bashing). **

**Please review!**

**Cassy**


	18. Chapter 18

**And we have another update at last!**

**Woot!**

**Who watched JTTW?! Or more to the point – WHO THE HELL HASN'T WATCHED IT YET!? **

**So, I give you this chapter in the spirit of Christmas… hopefully, I'll try and update again before Christmas so you guys get a happier chapter… **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing – you KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS!! **

"You got suspended after one week of school," House said as they walked - well one of them was walking the other limping – out of the elevator. They were headed in the direction of House's office.

"It was actually eight days," Lena said snappishly, "Technically. Besides, it's not like you're so mature. How can you actually tell me off?"

"Yeah well now I'm stuck with you for the week," House grumbled.

"Oh well I'm sorry for being such a nuisance," Lena fumed, "And screwing up your carefully made plans of avoiding clinic duty and playing with your PSP!"

With that she stormed into the break room, where the three ducklings sat, looking shocked. House hobbled in after her.

"I'd ground you because apparently that's what parents do when their kids screw up," House snapped, "But -,"

"You don't want to be stuck with me?" Lena rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I don't even care!"

"What -," Cameron began.

"Shut up," both House and Lena snapped at her in unison. Cameron crossed her arms sulkily while Foreman looked amused.

"I didn't screw up," Lena said defensively, "I knew exactly what I was doing."

"Yeah," House said sarcastically, "Getting caught for blowing up an apple in your teacher's face was your plan all along."

"Yeah well," Lena said, "It's not anyone else in that school would dare put a toe out of line so it wasn't hard to guess who was behind it. Why do you even care?"

"Because -," House stopped himself before he could say something to ruin his carefully built image of a selfish jerk, like that he did care. He looked down at his cane. "…Because I have to deal with your stupid pleas for attention."

"I'm not begging for attention!" Lena snorted indignantly.

"Keep telling yourself that," House snarked, "Just maybe it will come true. You were ignored by your mother as a child and now you're desperately seeking acceptance. You're not going to find it with me."

"You are so insensitive," Lena said, holding back her tears, she wouldn't give him the pleasure.

She looked around the room. All three ducklings were watching with wide-eyed fear. Apparently they weren't used to seeing House blow up like this. House was standing near his beloved white board watching her.

"Maybe I am screwed up! But you are too! You really are a cold-hearted bastard. You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!" Lena spat, "I was such an idiot to think you'd actually care! You slept with Cuddy and then left her thinking you'd used her because you're too scared to tell her how you feel about her! Now that's screwed up!"

Cameron, Chase and Foreman couldn't actually cover up their shock at this piece of information. House and Cuddy had slept together? Cuddy had looked as though she wanted to strangle House every time they were in the vicinity. No wonder House was in a foul mood lately.

"Why do you constantly hide from everything?" Lena asked, she was past the point of caring if she was pissing her father off. "Why are you throwing away what you have with Cuddy? God knows why, but she likes you – the sarcastic jerk you are."

House didn't give Lena a response and so she made an exasperated noise and stormed out of the room. If the slow moving glass door was capable of slamming, it probably would have shattered with the force in which Lena pulled it behind her.

The room was silent after Lena's display; they were all watching House in shock. He was standing watching as he slowly bounced his cane on the floor.

"What are you looking at?" he said, trying to sound snarky but it lacked conviction.

"You and Cuddy…?" Cameron stuttered.

"Yes, Cameron," House snapped, "Cuddy and I had sex, okay? I'm sorry if you can't get it into your skull that I like someone else over you! That I don't like you at all! That your stupid school-girl crush means nothing to me!"

"I -," Cameron gaped, her wide eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sure you're overjoyed to know Cuddy won't speak to me now – gives you a chance to catch me on the rebound." House continued.

"That's not…" Cameron said, biting back her tears.

"Just get out of my sight," House said, "All of you. Go and pretend to be doing something useful, I don't care."

The ducklings all hurriedly got up and rushed out of the break room. They were all too scared of House at the moment to dare stay.

House hobbled into his office and chucked his bag on the floor. He leaned against his desk and put a hand to his head. He had screwed up royally. Not only had he pissed Cuddy off so badly she wouldn't even talk to him now, but he had practically told his emotionally fragile teenage daughter that he wished she'd never turned up.

He banged his fist against the desk. How the hell was he going to fix this? He would be surprised if Lena would actually talk to him at all anymore. He picked up his cane in frustration and hurled it rather violently across the room. It hit the wall with a loud bang and snapped clean in two. House cursed and slumped down into his chair, pondering how he could possibly fix this.

**

Lena walked through the corridor, face like thunder, and tears streaming down her cheeks. She futilely attempted to wipe them away, hating that she could let her father get to her like this – again.

She knew he deserved to be annoyed, even angry, at her. She had, after all, managed to get herself suspended from her new school for a week. But, he seemed to be able to hit just the right chord to make her feel like crap. In the last two days he had basically told her he didn't want her.

Her father seemed to be very good at alienating people from his life. First Cuddy and now her, and she seriously doubted whether Wilson would be too happy after what he had done to Cuddy.

Most of the nurses stayed out her way, recognising the look as one similar to a furious House. Lena didn't notice that she had almost bumped into someone. She looked up to see the caring expression of Cameron staring back at her.

"Watch where you're going," Lena growled, even though she had been the one who practically ran into Cameron.

"You know what House said in there," Cameron said carefully, "He didn't mean it."

"Not that it's actually any of your business," Lena snapped, "How would you know? You may work for my father, but you don't know him at all. You have no idea."

"He's not like that," Cameron said, crossing her arms and trying – but failing miserably – to look intimidating.

"Not like what?" Lena said condescendingly, "Not a jerk? Not a selfish asshole? I'm sorry to break it you, honey, but he is those things. I hate to be the one to show you that your _hero _isn't all you thought."

"I'm not naïve," Cameron said.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will come true," Lena imitated her father from earlier. "You think that somehow House needs you – to save him or something. He doesn't need saving and he certainly doesn't need it from you! Can't you tell he doesn't like you in that way!? Give it up already."

After that much needed fume Lena stalked off, leaving a gaping Cameron in her wake. Lena was still immensely pissed at her father, and quite hurt. She knew it wasn't Cameron's fault but it made her feel better to be able to yell at someone.

House didn't want her, she knew that now. He really was just a selfish jerk who only cared about himself. He had hurt her and he had hurt Cuddy. Lena blamed herself for thinking that she could possibly have been accepted by her father fifteen years later.

She made a decision. She quickly walked over to the closest nurse's station and scribbled something down on a note, shoving it into an envelope. She then went to Cuddy's office, which thankfully was empty, and slipped the note into Cuddy's bag so she would find it later.

She then left the hospital, not knowing how guilty her father really felt or how difficult it was for him to express how he was feeling.

***hides***

**I know, I'm evil for extending the angst and non-huddy out for so long!! Happiness will come…!!! So shall Huddy!! **

**Lena needs to deal with some of her 'issues' first though. **

**Please review!!**

**Cassy**


	19. Chapter 19

**As promised, another chapter before Christmas! Yeah trust me to put it up on Christmas Eve… **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and MERRY CHRISTMAS!! **

**This is my Christmas present to all of you!! **

Cuddy sighed and walked into her office. She had just come out of the most gruelling board meeting, they had seemed to want to discuss every tiny insignificant detail. It was as though they were deliberately taking their time. She sighed once again and flopped unceremoniously down on her couch.

Her mind instinctively wandered into territory she had been trying so desperately to avoid these past few days. She had been such a fool to think that House would actually somehow change… to think he could have possibly been in it for more than just the sex. She had been caught in a moment of weakness, when the chemistry and tension between them had been almost too much, and she had given in.

The thing that bugged her the most, however, was that this still didn't quench her overwhelming desire and lust for him. Every time she was near him she remembered the taste of his mouth against hers. For this, she was angry at herself. Why couldn't she just hate him like the bastard he was? Why did she still have feelings for him?

Then there was Lena. Lena was truly an enigma. She was so like House yet so different at the same time. She really did like the kid and had come to almost see her as a daughter. But Lena had been so devastated when her father had ignored Cuddy. Cuddy instinctively felt the need to protect Lena from House's stupidity and games. It was one thing for House to hurt her like this, but another to hurt his daughter so badly.

Cuddy groaned as she dragged herself off the ever so inviting comfort of her couch and walked to her desk. She should really get started on the mountainous pile of paper work that was threatening to over-take her desk space before it mutated. At least the work would perhaps take her mind off other daunting issues...

**

It was seven o'clock in the evening and House was heading home. He had just solved a case and another patient would be going home healthy. He had tried to not let what Lena had said, more like shouted, at him get to him. But he couldn't help it. He felt …guilty for saying those things to her. Who would have seen the day when House would feel guilty about yelling at someone?

He got home and expected to see Lena sprawled out on the couch watching TV, or strumming on his guitar as he had become so accustomed. But he was instead greeted with an eerie quiet… it left an emptiness he couldn't explain. There wasn't even the sound of Lena's obnoxiously loud music pounding from her bedroom.

He went to check her room and found she wasn't there either. A panic set in when he noticed that her clothes were gone. If the clothes were gone this was bad. It wasn't just her staying out or crashing at a friend's. He had gotten himself into some deep trouble. How the hell was he going to find her?

He felt another surge of panic. What was he going to do? He couldn't think straight. His teenage daughter had run away. That caring thought in itself scared him.

He grabbed the phone and found a frequently dialled number that he knew was that friend of hers. He dialled it quickly and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" came a female voice from the other side.

"Is this Jordan?" House asked, for once forgetting to be sarcastic and snappy.

"Um, yeah," Jordan replied, "Who is this?"

"Dr House," he said, "Lena's father…"

"Oh," Jordan said, "Hey Doc House, what's up?"

"Have you spoken to Lena?" he asked, hurriedly.

"Um," Jordan said, "Not since today at school earlier…she seemed pretty upset."

"Damn," House cursed, "You haven't heard from her since?"

"No…" Jordan said, "Is something wrong?"

"Listen," he said carefully, "Lena and I sort of had an argument…"

"Wow big surprise," Jordan snorted.

"Shut up and listen," House snapped back, no wonder Lena was friends with this kid, "I came home and all of her things are gone."

"Oh no…" Jordan said, "Have you tried calling her?"

"Like she would pick up if she saw it was me," House said.

"Okay, okay sorry!" Jordan said, "Look I'll try calling her."

"Call me if she contacts you…I just need to know that she's okay," House commanded, before hanging up.

**

Cuddy was packing up to leave for the night. She still had loads of paperwork to get through but she couldn't keep her mind on it. At least it wasn't still on the verge of mutating and taking over her office. She packed a few of the files into her briefcase in case she decided to work at home…again.

She went over to grab her bag to throw a few miscellaneous items that had found their way to her desk over the course of the day inside. Something fell on her desk that she didn't recognise. It was a letter addressed to her. She opened it, slightly confused and hesitant, and read it.

_Dear Cuddy,_

_I'm so sorry for everything I've done around here and if it hurt you. You've been nothing but kind to me and I had to go meddling and playing matchmaker. I didn't know House would act in the way that he did. I know he hurt you, and it's my fault. _

_I know now that my father never wanted me, and I'm just a nuisance to him. So I've decided to do what he wanted from day one and leave. I really do regret not being able to get to know you more… you've become like the mother I never had._

_Thank you so much for everything – you don't know how much it meant to me to have someone who cared._

_Love, _

_Lena _

Cuddy's hand shook as she read and re-read the letter. Lena was gone? She hoped she was okay… she was going to kill House for being so much of a jerk that it drove her away. Through her upset and panic, Cuddy also felt a tinge of something she couldn't put her finger on. Reading the last two sentences made her more determined to find Lena so she could make everything right.

**So what did you think? **

**Please review and let me know!! Feed my review-whoring self! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! **

**Cassy **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my beloved readers! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Here it is – the first update of 2009!!!!**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**Too dramatic?**

**I think not! **

**Okay… moving on…so yeah I'm totally excited to give you this update at last. I hope you all like it! **

**Oh yeah, one more thing (I know, I know I'll let you read the story soon) – remember that Jason is Jordan's older brother who drives them to school. **

Lena sat cross-legged on the bench, patiently waiting for her train to come. She had her iPod on, loud, and took up half the bench with her bag which was spewing with all of her possessions. She was receiving more than a few disapproving looks from the people who were passing by. Lena ignored the looks, she was used to them.

She hated that she felt so guilty about all of this. She could deal with her anger and sadness and even perhaps the rejection. But the guilt was another thing. She had never felt guilty when she had been with her mother… she had nothing to feel guilty about. She was used to doing what she wanted without worrying about hurting others… but now.

Lena had really thought it was going to be different once she was with House. She knew he was a little coarse around the edges, well more than a little, but he was okay. Or so she thought. He was truly such a jerk. Lena did regret having to leave Cuddy though… she had been so nice to her. She would never forget that. For a few weeks in her life she had felt wanted.

Lena looked up at the clock situated a few metres away from her and sighed. It was almost time to leave.

**

"Open the door!" Cuddy hissed softly, "Oh God please open the door, House!"

Cuddy was standing outside House's apartment. She had just driven there in record time. She was pretty sure she had broken just about every traffic law getting there but that just didn't seem all that important anymore.

"Cuddy?" House said, opening the door. Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief.

"House," she said, "When was the last time you saw Lena?" She stepped into his apartment, pushing past him.

"Why?" House asked.

"House Lena is gone!" Cuddy said.

"I know," House said.

"She…wait you know?" Cuddy said.

"Yeah all her things are gone," House said.

"Well why has she just left all of a sudden?" Cuddy asked, resisting the urge to strangle him.

"Er," House said, looking a little like a naughty school boy being caught red-handed, "We sort of well had an argument… and I said some things…"

"Great," Cuddy groaned and rolled her eyes, "Just great! Do you have no sensitivity at all, House?! She's already so unstable from her mother and now you go and say God knows what to her! Did you not stop to think for one second about the consequences?"

"I feel bad enough as it is," House said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know what else? You – wait did you just say _you _feel _bad_?"

"Don't rub it in," House replied, rather nervously.

"Oh House I'm sorry!" Cuddy said, "I know it must be hard for you and I'm not helping by yelling at you… we should be finding Lena."

"How?" House asked, rather dismally. "Even if we do find her she's not going to want to come back with me. I pretty much screwed that up."

Cuddy paused. House was actually exposing himself emotionally for once. He was scared that Lena hated him; he didn't know what to do. He just looked so vulnerable and that just melted Cuddy's heart.

"Listen," Cuddy said, "She left me a note… she's going to leave New Jersey and we need to find her before she does."

"How do you suppose we do that?" House asked, "She could be long gone by now!"

"Do you want to find her or not?" Cuddy asked. "We should call Wilson to get him to help too… and what about her friend Jordan?"

"I called her already," House said. "I told her to call me if she heard anything."

"Well maybe she can help us…" Cuddy said thoughtfully.

"House," Cuddy said, placing a delicate hand on his upper arm and looking straight into his eyes, "We're going to find her."

**

Lena was getting ready to pick up her things, which had fallen out of her bag and scattered all over the ground around her. She grumbled while doing so, cursing the fact she only had the one bag. She really should have taken one of House's backpacks or something.

"Here," a voice said, picking up a book and handing it to her.

"Oh… uh thanks," she said, stuffing it and the remaining items into her bag, slightly flustered. She looked up and was shocked to see the person standing there. "Jason!"

"Hey Lena," Jason said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

"I just got back from our inter-school lacrosse game…" Jason said, holding up his lacrosse stick as if to prove it. "You're not running away are you? Cos I didn't think you were that kind of person."

"Yeah well," Lena said snappily, "Maybe I am. How would you know?"

"Wow calm down," Jason said, placing his bag down next to hers, "I was just wondering why you would want to run away. I mean sure you dad can be a jerk but -,"

"I'm going to kill Jordan," Lena muttered. Jason laughed.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," he said.

"No I'm leaving," Lena said defiantly. Jason sat down on the bench she had been previously occupying and studied her curiously. Lena stood, bag slung over shoulder, with her arms crossed.

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know," Lena shrugged, "New York… maybe back to Las Vegas."

"I don't get it," he said, "I mean you said you were used to doing your own thing around your mom… cos she didn't care. So why not just stay here with Dr House and do your own thing? Why run away? Why would you think about going back to Las Vegas? Surely Dr House would be better than your mother?"

"I…" Lena said, "It's… I don't know. I mean I got used to my mom being the way she is… but House… I thought he was okay. I thought I'd finally found somewhere to belong, as cliché as that sounds. I'd rather go back to my mother than be living with House knowing what it could have been like to have a family. At least with my mother, I know what I'm getting and I've always known. I'm used to it."

"Sounds to me like you're scared," Jason said.

"I am not!" Lena said, childishly.

"You've finally found somewhere to be happy… where people care about you," Jason continued, ignoring her protests, "That scares the hell out of you because it means you may actually need people."

"Well as dramatic as that sounds," Lena said, "I really need to leave. I wouldn't want to miss my train."

"Lena…" Jason said, grabbing her by the arm, "Don't leave." Lena turned back and looked him in the eyes.

"Why do you care?" she hissed softly. "Why do you all care whether I leave?"

"House cares for you Lena," Jason said, "Jordan knows it, she told me. So do those other two… Wilson and Cuddy? Jordan cares about you too, Lena, you're her best friend."

Lena could feel the wet tears stinging her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away. Jason was right, she was scared. She was scared by everything. After years of being by herself she had finally found a family who loved her, albeit an odd dysfunctional family. But it did scare her. Well she wasn't going to be frightened off. She wasn't going to run away.

"I…" Jason said nervously, looking down, "I care about you too, Lena. I don't want you to leave." Lena smiled, her bright blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"Well maybe there's enough reason in your little speech for me to stay," she said.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**So, a lot of dialogue in that chapter anyway… I hope you enjoyed it! I know, it was a little unexpected for the whole Jason finds Lena thing but that's the joy of it!! Now, for some good old fashioned HUDDY!! **

**OMG who else is dying without new episodes of House!? **

**Cassy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my dearest readers, **

**I know you're all probably just about ready to kill me for not updating in so long, but here's a chapter…? I'm so sorry! I don't have any excuse!!!**

**So, instead of studying for my maths test tomorrow I've decided to finally buckle down and give you an update. Naturally, I chose tonight of all nights to finish writing this! I haven't had a chance to proofread, cos I thought I should probably get it up!! So here is the effort of my avoidance of study - **

"You know maybe I should…" Lena said trying to find an excuse. She had already exhausted her vast supply on the way over here.

"Lena," Jason said, "You are going inside."

"Yeah but -,"

"Oh just get inside already!" Jason said, suppressing the urge to laugh. She did look utterly adorable while stammering nervously – something he was not used to seeing in regards to Lena.

"Alright!" Lena said, raising her hands in mock defeat, "I'll go inside!"

Just as she turned around and raised her hand to knock - unnecessarily really considering she had a key, though she felt weird using it at the moment - the door flung open. She stood in shock for a moment. She stood face to face with House in the doorway of his apartment. Suddenly, the speech she had been mentally preparing on the way escaped her.

"Hi," she managed weakly.

She then noticed that he was not alone and that Cuddy was in fact standing behind him. They had been together…in his apartment…alone. A grin spread on her face.

"You run away and then all you say is 'hi'!?" House said, forgetting to be sarcastic and ended up sounding more like a worried father.

"Hi, dad?" Lena tried. House rolled his eyes. "Were you and Cuddy busy?" she accompanied the 'busy' with air-quotes. "Because you know I can come back later if you like?"

"The only thing we were busy doing was trying to find you," House said, sounding rather irritated now that he knew she was alright. Lena had the good grace to look slightly guilty.

"Yeah about that," she said.

"Um, guys," Jason said awkwardly, "I'm just gonna go. You have a lot of things to sort out. I'll tell Jordan."

"Oh okay," Lena said.

"Call me later," he said, walking off.

House, Cuddy and Lena all re-entered his apartment and sat down in the living room. Lena fidgeted a little nervously. None of them said anything for a while.

"Um, look," Lena said, breaking the silence, "I'm really sorry about just leaving. I… I was so stupid."

"No arguments here," House said. Cuddy smacked him on the arm playfully.

"You guys are such a couple," Lena grinned.

"Weren't you just in the middle of saying something?" House scowled at her comment.

"Oh right," Lena said, "Jason made me realise that I was just scared -,"

"Wait who is this Jason?" House said, once again scowling at the thought of his daughter being around boys. He then mentally slapped himself, since when did he worry about these things?

"The guy who was with me…" Lena said, "Just before. He's Jordan's brother, duh."

"How did he find you?" Cuddy asked, noticing House's frown.

"He was coming back from an inter-school lacrosse game and found me at the train station," Lena explained.

"He plays lacrosse?" House asked, suddenly not looking so displeased. Cuddy smirked.

"Yeah, anyway," Lena said, "I just wanted to say that I was scared. I thought that you didn't want me…and I was so upset because I thought I'd finally found a family only to have that torn away. It was irrational and I was being overly emotional."

"You sound like Cuddy with all of this analysis," House mumbled.

"House," Cuddy reprimanded. "She's being honest with us! Stop acting like a three year old." Lena noticed the use of the word 'us' in Cuddy's sentence but decided not to push it. This was, after all, what had gotten her into this mess.

"What I said earlier," House said, carefully avoiding actually showing too much emotion. Lena nodded. "It's not true." Lena beamed at this, knowing exactly what he meant. "For what it's worth, if you still want to, you can stay – permanently."

"I suppose I could put up with you," Lena said sighing over-dramatically, but not able to stop smiling. "I'm gonna go re-make my room!"

With that, Lena sprung up grabbed her bag and walked – almost skipped – to her room smiling the whole way.

House and Cuddy, who were still sitting on the couch, suddenly felt very uncomfortable without Lena's presence. It had been one thing to be alone together while they were both panicking about Lena, but now without the urgency they couldn't quite suppress the pent up emotions from the past week.

"I should get going," Cuddy said a little too quickly, rising to her feet. "Now that I know Lena is fine…"

"You don't have to go," House said, softly. He looked up at her, his bright blue eyes wide and almost innocent, not wishing to be cut down.

"I guess I could stay and make sure she's okay," Cuddy said, sitting back down. House nodded, clearly relieved. "I'm going to call Wilson and let him know." House nodded.

**I know it's not very long, but hopefully it tied some things up. This is NOT the last chapter though, don't worry. **

**HUDDY is coming up, of course. ******

**Oh, and have some virtual cookies, an apology for my belated update!! **

**Cassy **


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING FLUFF AHEAD! But also, HUDDYNESS…**

**Aren't you guys proud of me? It's another update… within a week! **

**OMG it was 44 degrees (Celsius) here last Saturday!! I think that's about 111-112 Fahrenheit…**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the story! **

**Enjoy! **

Wilson and the others had been called and told about Lena's return. Cuddy had found it useful to be doing something rather than have to confront House and, inevitably, the feelings she had been trying to suppress for the past week.

House had watched Cuddy as she talked to Wilson, mesmerized by her, not that he would let her catch him staring, that would be far too out of character. She'd probably have a heart attack out of shock or something. He hated the way this woman could make him feel without even realising it.

Lena had, ever so unsubtly, demanded she stay in her room and 're-decorate', leaving the two of them alone. Not that she had anything to re-decorate considering she had pretty much left in a hurry.

She was currently laying upside-down on her bed, head hanging off the end, on her mobile talking to Jordan. It was like old times, well as old as can be said for a few weeks, though they had become instant best friends. After the initial 'discussion' about Lena's running away, not that Jason hadn't filled Jordan in of course, they had pretty much started gossiping.

"You'd think after I cleverly left them alone they'd actually do something," Lena said, inspecting her nails whilst talking.

"What are they doing now?" Jordan asked, from the other end.

"Um last time I checked," Lena said, rolled over so she was lying on her stomach, "they were busily trying not to acknowledge each other. Cuddy was talking on the phone to Wilson and House was staring at her."

"Why are you calling him House?" Jordan asked, "He is your dad." Lena shrugged, before realising Jordan couldn't see her.

"I'm shrugging, by the way," Lena said, "In case you couldn't sense and predict my actions." She added sarcastically. Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I'm rolling my eyes," she teased.

"I know," Lena said, "I sensed it."

"Oh," Jordan said, "I've got to go to dinner. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah see you," Lena said.

"Oh, and keep an eye on House and Cuddy or they might give in to temptation and jump each other," Jordan said, "That could lead to awkward situations for everyone – meaning you."

"Ha ha," Lena said, "But will do. Um, say thanks to Jason, okay? Also, tell him… I'll speak to him soon sometime…"

"Okay, bye," Jordan said, smiling knowingly.

Now that operation get-House-and-Cuddy-together was practically finished (they never did come up with a better name), Jordan had an operation of her own in mind. She grinned wickedly as she hung up, ideas already forming.

After saying goodbye, Lena decided to go and check on House and Cuddy. There was no knowing what those two could get up to when un-supervised. She went into the living room area fully expecting to find them both sitting awkwardly like she had left them, perhaps talking about hospital stuff. Instead, she found them bickering over pasta.

"Aw you got him house trained already?" Lena teased, coming into the kitchen and jumping up to sit on the bench. She was referring to the fact that House was indeed stirring sauce, albeit with a scowl and probably eating more than stirring.

"Shut up, mini-me or you'll have a bowl of pasta sauce on your head," House said, threateningly.

"But it totally doesn't go with my outfit," Lena said in mock-seriousness.

"If you two are just about finished," Cuddy said, getting the pasta ready, "You can set the table, Lena and House – well just give me that."

"You're such a perfectionist, Cuddles," House said, "Even your pasta sauce has to be perfect."

"You love it," Lena sang teasingly, but only loud enough for House to hear, as she carried cutlery and dishes to the table.

About fifteen minutes later, Cuddy called them to dinner. She had kicked both of them out earlier due to the fact that they both spent more time mucking around than actually helping. They all sat down together, House wondering when he had ever become so domesticated, and began to eat.

"This sauce is really good," Lena said.

"It's all my stirring," House said.

"Yes you can really taste the difference," Cuddy said sarcastically.

"I for one think it makes all the difference," House quipped. Lena and Cuddy shared a simultaneous eye-roll.

"This is nice," Lena said, "Just like a family meal."

"One day you and I are sitting down and having a talk about subtlety," House muttered under his breath.

"Like you're one to talk," Cuddy said, smirking.

"I am a master of subtlety," House said proudly, "Among other things." He added with a suggestive wink in Cuddy's direction.

"Oh, ew!" Lena said, wrinkling her nose.

"What did you think would happen when you locked us in that janitor's closet?" House asked.

"That you would make an inventory of the items," Lena said, as though it were obvious, "Um, what else would you be doing?" Cuddy smirked.

"Oh of course," House said, "I don't know how we didn't figure that out! We should try locking ourselves in a janitor's closet again, Cuddles!" It was Lena's turn to smirk.

"I could arrange that," Lena said.

"What do you have contacts within the janitor's system or something?" House asked.

"Yes, that and the nurses of course," Lena said, "I could be like the gossip girl of Princeton Plainsboro."

"I don't think we need one of those, thank you," Cuddy said. Lena crossed her arms and huffed over-dramatically, trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't worry," Lena said, "You have nothing to worry about, Cuddy, you'd still be the Queen of Princeton Plainsboro."

"Oh in that case," Cuddy said.

The continued talking until they had finished dinner, the conversation flowing naturally. Lena couldn't help but notice how much it felt like a family, dysfunctional family, dinner even with all the sarcasm. That thought made her smile.

They then cleaned up, which involved Cuddy and Lena washing dishes and House 'supervising' from the couch whilst watching TV. Cuddy and Lena chatted about various 'girly' things as House classified them while washing and drying the dishes. Lena enjoyed the feeling of having someone to talk to, a female role model that she could discuss the more girly things with. Well, she had Cuddy and Wilson for that.

After cleaning up Lena decided it was time to make a quick withdrawal and leave House and Cuddy alone again. She was pretty sure Cuddy had drunk some wine over dinner and probably wouldn't be driving, which only made things better.

"I'm kind of tired," Lena said, "Long day, you know. I'm gonna go to my room and listen to some music or something before I sleep."

"Alright," Cuddy said, "Goodnight, Lena."

"I like my music really loud," Lena added, "Like obscenely loud, just so you know, so I probably won't be able to hear you… if you need me or something…"

With that she retreated to her room, House watching her amusedly and Cuddy with a raised eyebrow.

"Well there was no underlying message in that statement whatsoever," Cuddy said, sitting down on the couch next to House.

House looked over at her, not even in the mood to verbally spar at the moment. The undeniable desire he had whilst near her mixed with the alcohol he had consumed perhaps gave him the confidence to do what he did next. House, without uttering another word, leaned in and kissed her.

Cuddy was stunned at first; this really hadn't been what she was expecting. She quickly recovered and let herself melt into the kiss. The kiss grew in intensity and passion and Cuddy knew this was better than any words he could have said.

When they broke apart, his bright blue eyes were watching her cerulean ones intently, conveying everything he hadn't had the courage to say. They shared another sweet kiss and when they broke away this time Cuddy smiled slightly and he knew she understood.

The frustration and pent up anger that had built up in the past week seemed to explode in a flurry of passionate kissing and ripping at clothes. They made their way to House's bedroom, for once grateful for one of Lena had made a not-so-subtle exit. That night, Cuddy fell asleep in House's arms with a content smile on her face.

**Now you KNOW you want to review! ;)**

**Hehe, it was so much fun writing this chapter… not that it's not always fun…**

**Cassy**


	23. Chapter 23

**Um… new chapter? Yay? **

**Well, anyone still reading this deserves this for waiting so long for me to update! **

Lena yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She hadn't realised how tired she had been after the whole running away fiasco. She sighed as she mentally prepared herself to get up in ten minutes for school before remembering she had been suspended for a week and grinned. Her grin spread even more when she remembered that Cuddy may have stayed over last night.

Lena rolled out of bed, cursing softly as she hit the floor and making a mental note to stop rolling out of bed considering her floor was wood. She crept out of her room trying to be as quiet as possible; she didn't want them to wake up. She made her way down the corridor to House's bedroom.

Lena was about to press the door gently open when she realised that if Cuddy had stayed over last night they probably would have been doing more than just talking. She really didn't need an image of her father in bed with a woman, even if it was Cuddy. Instead, she went back to the living room and looked for signs that Cuddy hadn't left. She smiled triumphantly when she noticed a black purse and a pair of black stilettos sitting near the coffee table. Bingo.

Satisfied that her father and Cuddy had 'made up' she went to have a shower.

**

House rolled over grumbling as he felt the sunlight on his face. Damn light, he had been having a very pleasant dream involving a certain Dean of Medicine. He opened his eyes groggily and beamed, so it hadn't been a dream. Lisa Cuddy was most definitely here and this time he was determined not to screw it up with her.

"Stop staring," Cuddy mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"I wasn't staring at you," House replied, "I was staring at the rather attractive pillow under your head." Cuddy's answer to this was to throw the pillow at his head.

"I'm going to have a shower," Cuddy said, smiling wickedly, "Care to join me?"

"Why, Dr Cuddy," House said, feigning outrage, "My daughter is right down the hallway!"

He was already out of bed following her into the bathroom by the time he had finished his sentence.

**

Lena had gotten bored waiting for House and Cuddy to emerge and so had decided to make breakfast. A feat she regretted attempting almost instantly. House and Cuddy walked into the kitchen, fully clothed, while Lena was tackling the stove.

"Wow," House said, "What blew up in here?

"I was trying to make breakfast, okay?" Lena said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"What are you doing to the stove?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm having a battle of wills with it," Lena answered, "It doesn't want to obey."

"You know it would work better if you actually touched it," House smirked.

"What are you trying to make anyway?" Cuddy asked.

"Pancakes," Lena said. House snorted but covered it up with a coughing fit after Cuddy glared at him.

"How about I help?" Cuddy said.

About half an hour later and a lot of cleaning, they ended up with a plate of pancakes. They all sat down together to eat. House poked at his plate suspiciously as though it were about to combust.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"Aw, come on," Lena said, "My cooking is not that bad." Both Cuddy and House gave her a sceptical look. "Cuddy did most of the cooking." She then added.

"In that case," House said, digging into his pancakes ravenously. He was hungry after last night's activities.

"I noticed Cuddy is here," Lena said.

"Good job Sherlock," House said, "It only took you about an hour as well."

"I know personal best," Lena replied in a valley girl voice. "So, is it safe to assume that the two of you will be having more sleepovers?"

"I thought we made a point on the subtly factor last night?" House rolled his eyes.

"Well come on," Lena said, "I'm not naïve enough to believe the 'I had a bit too much to drink last night and didn't want to drive home, but we slept in separate rooms' story."

"Did you learn that from experience?" House teased. Lena poked her tongue out at him.

"Maybe we should talk about this," Cuddy said.

"Ah, girly talk," House groaned. Both Lena and Cuddy hit him on either arm. "Ow, abuse!"

"House," Cuddy said, "She is your daughter and she lives here, she has a right to know what's going on."

"Fine," House said, "Cuddy and I are doing the nasty, we may even do it in your bedroom – that is if I behave and do my clinic duty, right mistress?"

"Ew!" Lena said, "Too much information! I'm going to get changed."

She got up and put her plate in the sink before retreating to the safety of her room to change.

"Well that's one way to get rid of her," House grinned, "So how about we do the nasty on the kitchen bench before she gets back?"

"Oh yeah totally," Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Really?" House said hopefully.

"No," Cuddy said, "We have to get to work. Is Lena coming too?"

"Maybe with a little luck she'll lock us in a janitor's closet again," House mumbled as he followed Cuddy sullenly to the bedroom to get their things.

**Woot Huddy is go!**

**On the show too, did you guys see last ep? Hehe. She so loves him.**

**BTW, I'm from Australia. I think someone asked in a review after I mentioned extreme temperatures. XD**

**Cassy **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here's a new chappie!**

**I'm on a roll now. This has got to be the fastest I've ever updated a chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

Lena went to the hospital with House and Cuddy for lack of anything better to do. She never thought she would see the day when she wanted to go to school. Although, causing mischief at the hospital could prove fun as well. She'd call Jordan later to get the info about what was going on.

Cuddy rushed off to her office as soon as they got to the hospital as they were running a little late, something caused by House whining about which sneakers to wear. Lena rolled her eyes at the memory; he had like eight pairs of sneakers. Who needed that many?

Lena followed House into PPTH and watched as he signed in. She smoothed down her red-black tartan skirt, which she was wearing over black tights and black converse shoes. House frowned as she followed him into the elevator and she smiled sweetly in return.

"Yes, you're stuck with me for the day, my dearest father," she said.

"Just stay away from anything vaguely explosive," House said.

"Do matches count?" Lena said, "Cos then it may be too late…"

The elevator doors opened to House's level and they went into his office. His team was sitting in the break room chatting over coffee. They watched curiously as House and Lena fought playfully. Last time they had seen House and Lena they had been arguing furiously.

"Good morning, my ducklings," House announced to them happily, which just made them even more confused. Since when was House happy?

"Um, morning?" Chase said, wondering whether this was one of House's mind games.

"The wombat just gained ten points," House said.

"We get points now?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron just lost ten points," House said, scowling at her.

"Ooh negative numbers," Lena said, entering the room, "Not a good start to the day. Why don't you make yourself useful instead of gaping and go through House's emails or something?"

"I…" Cameron said, before frowning at Lena, who just smiled in return.

Cuddy appeared seconds later, also looking curiously happy. The team had no clue that House and Cuddy were both happy for the same reason.

"House," she said, "You clearly have no cases so get down to clinic."

"But we do have a case," House said, "There's this kid, she's really weird and I just don't know what's wrong with her. She needs serious help though."

"House," Cuddy said, "Lena is not your patient."

"Ouch," House said, "Who said I was talking about demon spawn over there?"

"Clinic," Cuddy said.

"But mom!" House whined.

"Clinic or I'll take away your game boy," Cuddy said. House gasped and grumbled as he walked out, presumably to the clinic or to hide.

"Hit him where it hurts, I like your style," Lena said.

"Since you obviously have nothing to do," Cuddy said, "You could always volunteer as a candy striper for the week."

"What? No!" Lena said with a look of horror on her face. Cuddy smirked.

"Then you won't cause any mischief around here today," Cuddy said, "I have some donors coming in. If you do, I'll take away _your _game boy and make you volunteer as a candy striper."

"But…" Lena said.

"Him 'em where it hurts," Cuddy smiled, repeating Lena's words from earlier.

"Nicely played," Lena said.

Cuddy grinned and walked out of the room. Chase and Foreman were still shocked from House's happy mood and Cameron was busy trying to think of a comeback to Lena's words earlier.

"As much as I'd love to stay and join in on the gaping contest," Lena said, breaking the silence, "I have to go and 'not cause mischief'."

**

Lena loitered around the clinic for a while, not seeing House anywhere. Though, she did find Wilson doing clinic and briefly wondered if House had managed to get Wilson to do his own clinic hours just to appease Cuddy.

Cuddy appeared in the clinic a short while later accompanied by a man who looked to be in his late fifties. She had been giving him a tour of the facilities. He was obviously the donor Cuddy had mentioned earlier.

Lena noticed, to her disgust, that the man was not-so-subtly leering at Cuddy's chest and kept finding excuse to touch her ass. Lena inwardly gagged. She wasn't allowed to cause trouble right? But this guy was clearly bordering on sexual harassment, she had to do something.

The sleaze ball and Cuddy went into her office. By the look on Cuddy's face she was obviously trying very hard not to slap or yell at this guy. Lena walked confidently towards Cuddy's office. She threw open the door and walked inside.

"Hey mom," she said, pretending not to have noticed the guy, "I was just with dad and he wanted to know if we're still on for our family lunch? Oh – I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you were in a meeting."

The look on the guy's face was priceless. He had been wearing a grin before as he brushed against Cuddy but it quickly turned into a look of shock and fear. Cuddy was frowning at first but then caught on and looked utterly grateful.

"That's okay, sweetie," Cuddy said, playing along. "Tell your father to meet me here. Lena, this is Mr Rogers, our new donor. Mr Rogers this is…my daughter, Lena."

"Hi," Lena said cheerfully. He just nodded, obviously annoyed. "I'll leave the two of you to work then."

Lena turned around and left, shutting the door behind her, with a smile on her face. By the look of relief on Cuddy's face she knew she wouldn't be in any trouble for interrupting. She also felt happiness from the words Cuddy had said. 'My daughter'.

**There we go, a little fun with Cuddy and Lena. **

**I hope you guys liked it. : ) **

**Woot, it's my birthday on Tuesday, I'm totally psyched. **

**Cassy **


	25. Chapter 25

**So, I am officially 16 now. Yay.**

**I also have another chapter for you. Yay. **

**Much love to everyone who's been reviewing. **

The next week went past quickly. Lena spent her days at the hospital, managing to restrain herself reasonably well from causing too much trouble. So far, all she had done was post sticky note memos around 'from Dr Cuddy' instructing doctors to attend meetings or page other doctors. It had caused a little bit of confusion but Cuddy had managed to send a memo saying 'ignore all previous memos'. Oh, and she also set the fire alarm off once. Cuddy had yelled at her for about thirty minutes.

She had also decided to go through House's duckling's lockers. She had discovered Chase used Sunsilk Cashmere Shine Shampoo, which had confirmed her initial suspicions. She had taken the liberty of switching the shampoo with a more masculine one, he had bitched about it for a few days.

In a fit of boredom, Lena had 'decorated' Cameron's locker with some pictures of vests. She thought it was a nice touch, maybe Cameron would get the hint about the vests. She hadn't. She had whined to House before he had become annoyed at her and sent her to the clinic.

Other than that, the week had been pretty uneventful.

Jordan had updated her on what was going on at school. Lena had the suspicion that Mr Wilkerson missed the chaos she had caused at school. It was probably getting too quiet for his liking, though he would never admit it. She never thought she would be happy to go back to school.

Cuddy had been over to House's apartment a few more times, though they were attempting to be discreet. Lena had even visited Cuddy's house, which she found she liked a lot, and had made herself comfortable.

House and Cuddy had decided to go on a date on Saturday night. Lena had thought it sweet they were trying to do something a normal couple would. House had claimed it was to keep in Cuddy's good books so he could get some. Being around those two was like being around horny teenagers.

It was Saturday now and Lena was at Cuddy's house. She had given herself the job of helping Cuddy get ready. Lena sat on the bed contemplating jewellery while Cuddy was changing.

"How about this one?" Cuddy asked, coming out of her walk-in wardrobe.

"Hmm," Lena said, "Put that in the 'maybe' pile."

"Lena," Cuddy said exasperatedly, "There are about seven dresses in that pile. I'll never be ready in time if you keep doing this!"

"Hey," Lena said, "I'm just making sure you look perfect. This is your first date after all."

"It sounds so odd when you say that," Cuddy commented, going back into the wardrobe to change again.

"Well, you two may be going at it like rabbits," Lena said, Cuddy threw a pillow at her, "But you haven't actually had a date yet."

"Thank you for that," Cuddy said rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Lena shrugged, "Look at it this way, he must really _really_ like you. I mean, he's already getting some, he'd only bother with the wining and dining stuff if he was serious."

"You've been spending too much time around Wilson," Cuddy grinned.

"Ah," Lena sighed dramatically, "I just can't resist listening to the gossip-queen himself."

Cuddy laughed as she re-emerged, dressed in a figure-hugging black dress. It clung to her figure in all the right places and showed some cleavage, not so much as to make it look slutty though.

"Wow," Lena said, "That is the dress! You look amazing! Wait until your hair and make-up is done, you'll blow him away."

Cuddy waved off Lena's compliments and began on her hair and make-up. Lena chose a simple necklace for her to wear and some heels. Half an hour later she was ready.

House arrived at seven to pick her up, not with the motorbike though as Cuddy had refused to ride it. Lena grinned as she answered the door.

"Hello father," she said.

"Oh, it's you," he said.

"I'm hurt," she said, "Deeply hurt."

"Build a bridge, get over it," House said, "Where's Cuddy?"

"Your _date _is just getting her purse," Lena said, stressing the word date. House rolled his eyes.

"Right," House said, "Why are you here again?"

"Because Cuddy needed a female perspective to help her get ready," Lena rolled her eyes, as though it were obvious, "I mean Wilson was going to do it but he couldn't make it."

At that moment, Cuddy appeared in the hallway. House's eyes widened, Lena thought he looked speechless so of course she was beaming. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. Cuddy grinned, knowing that his speechlessness was better than any compliment House could have given.

"Shall we go?" Cuddy asked, coming to stand next to him, "Or are you too busy enjoying the view?"

"I think I like the view even more from this angle," House said, leaning over to stare rather blatantly at Cuddy's chest.

She rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing this was House's way of saying she looked good.

"Bye," Lena said waving, "Now remember your curfew, and hands to yourselves!"

**

Lena flopped down onto Cuddy's couch and flipped on the TV. She flicked through some channels before sighing, there was nothing good on. She was contemplating whether to snoop or eat when her phone rang.

"Hey L," Jordan's voice said. "Jason knows this guy who's throwing a party; his parents are out of town or something. You're coming whether you like it or not."

"Hello to you too," Lena said, "And do you think I would ever turn down the opportunity to party?"

"We'll come and pick you up then?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah," Lena said, "Oh, no wait, I'm at Cuddy's."

"Okay…" Jordan said. "Where is it?"

Fifteen minutes later Lena was getting into the car with Jordan, Jason and another guy.

"Hi Lena," Jason said.

"Hey Jason," Lena said, getting in the back next to Jordan.

"This is Kyle," Jason said.

"He's on the lacrosse team with Jase," Jordan added.

"Kyle, Lena," Jason said.

"I've heard about you," Kyle said. "At school. Were you the one who blew an apple up in Mr Collins' face?"

"Yep," Lena said.

"He so had it coming," Kyle said. "Although, no one's had the guts to do anything."

"Well, that has changed, my friend, because I have a lot more where that came from." Lena said, "It did get me suspended. It was so worth it though." Kyle chuckled.

Jason pulled up near the house which the party was obviously happening in, based on the blaring music and congregation of teens. They all got out and walked to the house, Jordan and Lena separating from the guys as they talked.

"That's Jordan's friend?" Kyle said, "The one you like? She is hot."

"Shut up," Jason said.

"Just ask her out already, man," Kyle said.

**So, what did you think? **

**OMG I'm dying without the new House ep this week. The promo looked so good. Argh. **

**Cassy **


	26. Chapter 26

**YAAAAYYYYY NEW CHAPPY!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing you guys rule! **

House and Cuddy were currently seated in a romantic little Italian restaurant. House hadn't wanted anything obscenely fancy or anything but it had a nice atmosphere for a date. It actually wasn't as torturous as he had initially thought it would be. It wasn't he had thought Cuddy's company would be boring, just that he wasn't really the serious dating type.

Cuddy was pleased that they hadn't ended up at a McDonald's for their date. House had actually chosen a nice place. The conversation wasn't awkward but flowed naturally and laughter could be heard from their table. House had even managed to restrain himself from insulting the waiter more than three times.

As the date drew to a close, Cuddy found herself wishing it wouldn't. She was having such a great time just talking to him. It was a completely different setting from the hospital with a whole new set of rules.

House paid for the meal and then they left. They walked slowly back to his car.

"House I -," Cuddy began but was stopped from saying anything more as his lips crashed down on hers. Cuddy melted into the kiss, deepening it.

"Come back to my place," House whispered as they broke apart, slightly breathless.

"What about Lena?" Cuddy breathed, her head resting on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine at your place," House said.

"You'd better call her," Cuddy said, "Otherwise she may worry." House rolled his eyes.

"Knowing her she's probably forgotten we exist by now," House said, "Your place may be trashed though…"

"Just call her," Cuddy said, it was now her turn to roll her eyes.

**

"Man, lighten up," Kyle said, handing his friend a drink in the hope of getting him to do just that. Jason just took the drink and sipped it half-heartedly.

"Look at the two of them…smiling," Jason said. Kyle chuckled.

Jason was currently watching as Lena, who was perched on the edge of the couch, talked to a senior lacrosse player.

"They're talking," Kyle said, "You know, something you may want to do with her some time."

"She's my sister's best friend," Jason said.

"Who cares?" Kyle asked. "You like her and she obviously likes you too."

"Right that's why she's flirting with that guy." Jason said sarcastically.

"Well maybe if you had the guys to ask her out," Kyle said.

"Kyle, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jordan said, coming up to them.

The two of them slipped away, Jason barely noticing as he glared at the guy talking to Lena.

"We have to do something about them," Jordan said.

"Like what?" Kyle asked.

"Um, like get them together, duh," Jordan said.

"How are we going to do that?" Kyle asked. "Jason won't do it himself."

"Well then we'll do it for them," Jordan said. "You keep Jason where he is and I'll drag Lena off for some reason and bring her over. Then, you and I will conveniently slip away leaving the path open for them."

"That's your plan?" Kyle asked.

"Well do you have a better one?" Jordan scowled.

"Fine," Kyle sighed, "Let's go."

Kyle went back to Jason, amused that he was still glaring and Jordan went over to her friend.

"Hey Lena can I talk to you?" Jordan said. Without waiting for a response she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her off.

"Okay…Jordan what the hell?" Lena asked.

Jordan pushed Lena over to where Jason was standing. Then she and Kyle walked away, leaving the two of them standing together awkwardly.

"Wow…subtle aren't they?" Jason said, for lack of anything else to say.

"Yeah, you think they're trying to tell us something?" Lena snickered.

"Do you want to go outside and get some air?" Jason asked.

"Okay," Lena replied.

The two of them walked outside enjoying the break from the stuffy interior of the house and the loud blaring music.

"So… party's pretty good, huh," Jason said.

"Yeah I suppose," Lena shrugged.

"You must been to some pretty wild parties in Vegas," Jason said.

"You could say that," Lena said. "They weren't really the whole house party thing though. This is pretty tame."

"Not for Jersey," Jason chuckled. "This is one of the parties of the year for dear old Princeton Academy."

"Glad we made an appearance then," Lena laughed.

"Since when do you care about appearances?" Jason asked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Lena said. "You know what would make this party even better?"

"What?" Jason asked.

"Well -," Lena began, but was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. "Hold that thought, my dad is checking up on me. Hi dad, how's the date?"

"_Is that music?" _House asked.

"Um… yeah… Jordan came over," Lena said, "Turn down the music Jordi!"

"_Cuddy and I are going back to my place," _House said.

"Ooh," Lena said, "I'll take it the date went well. Be safe - don't make me any brothers or sisters now." She teased.

"_Aw, you want me all to yourself?" _House said, fake sniffing, _"I'm touched." _

"Yeah, yeah," Lena said, "Don't keep your _girlfriend _waiting. Bye."

**

"She's fine," House said, "But she told us to use protection so we wouldn't make her any brothers or sisters."

"Yeah, she sounds like her usual self," Cuddy said. "So where were we?"

**OMG WHO WATCHED THE LAST HOUSE EP!? **

**I THINK YOU KNOW WHY I AM SQUEEING ATM. **

**Cassy **


End file.
